Lightning Theif
by FallenFireDemons
Summary: This is the second book or something from Become a God. Saphira, Zoe, Thaila, and Nico comes from the future and Percy, Annabeth, and Thaila comes from the past to read the books with the past gods. In this story Annabeth is nicer then Become a God
1. Chapter 1

**I though this might be differnent from other. I hope you like it!**

The Olympians were all doing there normal things on the summer solustios... fighting.

Zeus was going to yell at everyone to shut up when there was a flash of light. When the light died down, a 3 year old was holding a 10 looking year old hand they looked like they are about to cry. The other girl who was standing little behind them was about 15 maybe 16 years old and a 16 year old boy was standing next to the 16 or 15 year old girl.

"AWWWWWWWWW! Isn't she the cutest thing in the world" Aphrodite said while running to the 3 year old. The little girl blushed and hid behind the 10 year old

"Aphrodite will you please" Zeus said. She pouted but walked back to her throne " Now, who are you and how did you get here?" Zeus yelled out pointing his lighning bolt at them. The 3 year old ran to the boy and hid behind him while the other little girl hid behind the older girl.

"Lord Zeus, would you please put that away, you're scary the girls" The boy said couching down trying to calm the little girls

"Yeah Dad nobody want to be hit by lighning" The 16/15 year old girl said

The boy snorted "You shouldn't be talking. You hit me with it all the time" He rolled his eyes

The 2 kids on the floor giggled but still looked sad. The gods just looked amused but was shocked when the girl said 'dad'.

"I'm not your father, I don't have any kids" Zeus aruged but hesited

"Oh don't think we don't know about Thaila, brother. Everyone on Olympis knows that you turn her in to a tree so she doesn't have to die" Poseidon said and Hades had a little smile. The group on the floor gasp.

"W-what're talking about I'm not a tree anymore" The oldest girl said but before any one can say anything a flash of light came and a box fell from the ceilling hitting the floor. The oldest girl walked over to it and picked it up

"Hey there a note on the package" The 16/15 girl said and started to read the note:

_Dear Olypians and Future god and immortals,_

_My dear brother and I deceied that you should read some books about our favorite god who use to be a demigod. The past gods CANNOT harm any of the future people and that they HAVE to introduce them selfs with there whole title but they don't have to say there parents name, of coruse if they want to. Oh and Saphira and Zoe I amvery sorry that I took you away from your parents but they will come sooner in the books but your father, the younger version, will come inn a few mintites and yes you can tell him but not your mother justyet. Have fun reading and always remember I'M AWESOME_

_From the both awesomness gods ever,_

_Apollo and Hermes _

_P.S Don't start un till the other 3 demi-gods come to join_

"I told you guys we were awesome" Apollo said high-fiving Hermes

Everyone else ignore them and Athena ask "Who are you?" The oldest girl pushed the boy foward. He glared at her

"Thanks, Thals" She just bowed and laughed with the 2 kids. "Hi. I'm Nico di Angelo, I'm a immortal camper and I'm not going to say my parent" He smiled while Hades looked shocked but coverd it up. _When did my son escape that horror hotel? And wheres his sister?_ he thought.

The oldest girl walked foward and said "I'm Thaila Grace Daughter of Zeus and we'll tell you how I'm not a tree anymore in the books. I'm the goddess of thunder and the Hunt"

"WHAT? I'm the goddess of the Hunt. I would never leave my hunters" Artemis yelled out

"Trust me Artemis, you _love_ where your at now" Thaila said with a smeirk. The little girls giggled but nod.

"Hi. I'm Zoe Jackson formally Zoe Nightshade Goddess of Night and I'm not going to say my parents until my father comes like future Apollo said." The 10 year old said

"Wait if your not dead then why arn't you my lieutenant anymore?" Artemis ask looking hurt

"I'll tell you when I come in" She smiled at her future mother

"Hi. I'm Saphira Jackson Goddess of Memories, Sister of Zoe Jackson" She spoke sofly but loud enough so everyone can hear

"Anyways who would read first" Ares said wanting to get this reading over with

"We have to wait till the other 3 gets he-" Before Zeus could finish another flash of light came in. When the light died down 3 demi-gods standing in front of the gods with confusion in there eyes. One was a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes, a girl with blonde hair with curls and gray stormy eyes, and a black haired girl with blue eyes.

"That's weird" The black haired boy said

"Yeah flashing out of the Throne Room only to be flashed back in" The grayed eyed girl said

"No, I swear I had a ziplock bad full of my moms cookies..." He trail off when he saw the 2 little kids muching on 2 blue cookies on the floor so there was only 3 left. He sighed but walked over there and sat with them. Zoe gave him a smile and handed him a cookie, he smiled back. "How'd you get my cookies?" He ask taking a big bit

"Uncle Travis taught us how to pick pocket but daddy made us promise to never use it unless we really needed to" Saphira said. She was wonding if this was her dad but he seems too young but then remember what Apollo said.

"So you had to take my cookies and whose your dad?" The black hair boy said not noticing everyone staring at him

"Yup, blue cookies are amazing" Zoe said with a smile, ignoring his last question. Percy just smiled back and looked around.

"What?" He ask when he finally notice

Athena shook her head and said " You guys must be the other 3 demi- gods that future Apollo said. Now tell me what has happen in your time"

The blonde hair girl look confuse but said "Percy and Thaila just came back from a quest saving Lady Artemis who was kidnap-" she was cut off but said goddess

"WHAT? I was kidnap?" Artemis said. Saphira and Zoe looked worried but calm down when Percy said

"Yes but don't worry Zoe, Thaila, Bianca, and me saved you" He looked down thinking about the 2 deaths.

Athen handed the note to the Blonde hair girl while the black haired one walked over to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We came back from the past. Great well I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena" said the blonde hair girl

"Thaila Grace Daughter of Zeus" Said the black haired girl.

"Hey Thaila I'm Thaila too" Future Thaila said with a laugh, past Thaila just looked shock "I'm from the future and we become a goddess but first we'll become lieutenant of the hunters"

"Oh so thats what Lady Artemis wanted to ask me" Past Thaila said. Future Thaila just nodd

The black haired boy said "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon" Then he was tackled in a hug but the 2 little girls who were yelling "DADDY!"

The 4 demi-gods laughed while Percy blushed. Zoe got off of him but Saphira stayed on his lap, smiling a big smile.

"Wait I have 2 grandchilds?" Poseidon said ignoring the glare his brothers are giving him

"Yuppers but we're not saying there mothers name but lets just say when they first meet they weren't friendly at frist" Nico said. Annabeth blushed 'cause when they first met she wasn't that friendly to him, Percy just had a confusing look on his face but wrapped his arms around Saphiras waist having this odd feeling of protection.''

"Anyways you already know Thals here, I'm Nico di Angelo" Nico said. Percy looked shock but before he can say anything Saphira talked

"I'm Saphira Jackson Goddess of Memories" Saphira said and got off her fathers lap knowing what he's going to do when he know Zoes his daughter. This time it was all 3 demi-gods from the past looking suprise but Zow started to talk

"And I'm Zoe Jackson Goddess of Night" She said. Percy got up and hugged his daughter

"I am so sorry" He said in her ear, she just smiled

"It's okay daddy, I chose to fight him" Zoe said

"How-" Before he could finished Zeus said

"Enough we need to read these books. Now whose gonna read first"He ask holding up the books

"I will" Athena said

"Of coruse you would" Poseidon said, she just rolled her eyes and started to read. Before they started Poseidon made a couch apper to let the demi-gods, gods, and immorta to sit on. They smiled at him

**"The Lightning Thief: ****Chapter One: I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER****" **She read


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER** Athana read

"You already doing something stupid?" Past Thaila ask

"No but my first monster thats for sure" Percy said

"Daddys always doing something dumb and mommy would either kiss him or hit him with her arrow" Saphira said while the future comers and Past Thaila laughed. Percy blushed and Annabeth wonder if maybe she wan't the mother after all.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does?" Percy ask

The Gods looked down in guilt

**If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie you mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That's bad advise, the monsters will still come after you" Annabeth said. Percy just rolled his eyes

"I know that now"

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn me" Nico said

"Kinda hard when your fighting a monster" Percy said

Poseidon paled, _How many monsters has Percy fought?_

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes" Everyone who knew Percy said. He pouted

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"You agreed too so stop pouting" Nico said. Percy stuck his tongue out at him while his daughters giggled

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan—twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds like fun" Athena said with a smile

"No it sounds like torture" Poseidon said with disgusted on his face

**I know—it sounds like torture. **

Poseidon smile at how similar him and his son are.

**Most Yancy field trips were. I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy was I wrong.**

"Of course you were" Future Thaila said

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone was laughing so much that they were all holding there stomachs

"What were you aiming at?" Apollo choked out

"I just wanted to see if it worked" Percy said blushing

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that…Well, you get the idea.**

This time Poseidon was the loudest of the laughter

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"EWWWW" Aphrodite said

"Isn't he the satyr that let yoou die?" Zeus ask, his face was a little red with anger

"Yes but I chose my fate so don't be mad" Past Thalia said

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.**

**He must have been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover goat boy" Past and Future Thaila said together. They looked at each other and started to laugh while everyone else looked at them like he was crazy.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Ares chanted while everyone else rolled there eyes. Aphrodite was wondering if having him as a boyfriend was a stupid thing but she only did to get her husband attention. She did love him very deeply but he never has time for her so she did the best next thing: Cheating.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Stupid goat" Ares said but was blasted with water and a glare from Percy. He glared back for a minute then looked away, he couldn't take how cold and dark the glare was, it was like it had fire in them.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

Ares was thinking about saying something but after that glare no way in hades was he going to. He had to admit the kid was intimidating but nobody needed to know that.

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Bruner led the museum tour.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Older then that boy" Hephaestus said. Aphrodite sighed, she so badly wanted to put her head on hid shoulder but resist the urge.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele, **_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carving on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

_She sounds so familiar_ Nico and Hades thought

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old.**

**She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"I bet you you gave her the break down" Past Thaila said while everyone else laugh

"No I didn't... I'm pretty sure I didn't" Percy said with a thoughtful look while everyone else laughed, even Artemis crack a smile thinking that this boy was different from others

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **

"No thats Nico" Future Thaila said and Nico pouted but smiled thinking that it is true

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd make me erase answers out of old math work books until midnight,**

**I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"He's not very good at keeping his cover is he?"Demeter ask

"No he isn's" Zeus answered still mad at the damn goat boy

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did" Apollo said with a bright smile.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.**

"**Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"**That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"It always has to be that one" Hades said and everyone who was in the stomach shuddered

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied "And he did this because…" **

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GODS?" Zeus yelled out

"He wishes he was that cool"Apollo said and Hermes nod in agreement

"Calm down, brother. I'm sure his teacher who I think is Chiron will correct him" Poseidon said and Percy smiled at him for defending him

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See?"

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And…he didn't trust his kids, who were gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"It was discusting. And some of it went in my mouth" Hera said while everyone else tried not to laugh

"**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"You put years of war in to 5 sentence, your such a SeaweedBrain" Annabeth said. Percy stuck his tongue out at her

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why, you got it right?" Hermes said

"I don't know, mortals are weird" Percy said

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to her friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" **

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Ares said and Percy started to laugh

"**Busted," Grover muttered**

"No surprise that you think like a satyr" Athena said. Ares glared at her.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face brighter than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Or horses ears"Nico said with a chuckle

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge** **his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to bits with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"All boys are doofuses" Artemis said

"Hey!" All the boys in the room yelled out

"Daddy is one but we still love him" Zoe said and snuggle deeper under her fathers arm. Percy smiled down at her. He put his other arm around Saphiras waist who was sitting on his lap. They both cuddle deeper in there fathers embrace while Artemis smiled at them _Maybe he'll be a good father to Zoe_

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew what was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned towards Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go-intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"**You must learn to answer my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?" **

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It's for your own good son" Poseidon said

"I know, dad" Percy smiled at his dad

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek or Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he wanted me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd seen over the city. I figured it was global warming or something, because the weather all over New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from**_** that**_** school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it anywhere else.**

"**Detention?" Grover asked**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"Couldn't fooled us" Annabeth said and the people on the floor laughed but Percy who glared a playful glare at them.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" **

**I didn't' have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out of again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Awwwwww" The goddess coed. Percy blushed

"Mommas boy" Ares said under hid breath but everyone heard

"Yes I'm a mommas boy and I'm proud of it" Percy said. Artemis, Hera, and Hestia smiled at him all thinking that he's not any other bo- man

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich, when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends -I guess she got tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. **

Everyone on the floor even the the little girls glared at the book. No bodies messes with there friends.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. **

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

"**-the water-"**

"**-like it grabbed her-"**

Poseidon grinned a goofy grin. Zeus and Hades were glaring daggers at him, they would have yelled but there kids were here glaring at them, daring them to speak or yell.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt from the museum gift shop, ect., ect., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month of erasing workbooks."**

"No never guess your punishment. That's against the rules" Hermes said

"You have rules?" Athena ask

"Well yeah" Hermes said like she was suppose to know that. Athena sighed and started to read again

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I **_**pushed her."**

"Poor Grover. He probably was scared like hell" Nico said

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared him to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood" she said.**

"**But-"**

"**You-**_**will**_**-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me."**_**Now."**_

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Probably not better then mine" Ares said but hesitate knowing it is.

"Do you want me to give it to you?" Percy ask

"Ummm... no thank you" Everyone looked at him with surprise all over there face but the people on the floor knowing how cold that stare is.

"Thought so" Percy said with a smirk

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was already at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently for me to come on.**

"Please don't be a monster, please don't be a monster" Poseidon said over and over again.

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"Great just great" Future Thaila said sacrament in her voice

**Half way up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes back and forth between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. **

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught back up with her, we were back in the Greek and Rome section. **

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Poseidon went pale.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

"**You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Annabeth snorted "When do you do anything safe" Percy stuck his tongue out

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you could get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"She still would" Ares said. Aphrodite hit him over his head

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of is that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

"Awesome" Hermes said

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse they were going to make me read the book.**

"Uncle I love your son" Apollo said and Hermes nod his agreement, wiping fake tears

"**Well?" She demanded**

"**Ma'am, I don't…"**

"**Your time is up," She hissed**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"You sent a fury after my son!" Poseidon yelled out and started to attack Hades. After about 5 minutes of Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, and Zeus trying to get Poseidon off of Hades. When the sea god was back on his Throne Saphira crawled on to her grandpas lap and hugged him.

"It's okay grandpa, daddy's alright. If he died mommy would have brought him back to kill him again" Saphira said. Poseidon sighed and hugged his granddaughter. The goddess smiled at them even Athena.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How can things get stranger?" Annabeth ask

Percy shrugged

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"How is that stranger?" Past Thaila ask

"My teacher coming in with a pen how could that be strange?" Percy ask. Past Thaila said rolled her eyes

"**What ho, Percy!" He shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"What ho?" Apollo snicker

"Idiot"Artemis said. Both Thaila and Saphira and Zoe smiled at her, Artemis smiled back. For some reason Percy blushed and looked away. Aphrodite smiled at him knowing.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my had, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"What's up with the honey?"Hermes ask

"I don't know, she just love honey" Nico said

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How is that natural?" Hera ask

"To me it is" Percy answered

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hiss!**_

Poseidon sighed in relief and Saphira smiled at and kissed his cheek. She knew that her grandpa had a soft spot for her. He smiled down at her.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ball point pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Really magic mushrooms?" Nico ask with a smiled. Percy shrugged

**Had I imagined the whole the thing? I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain. **

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who" Both Thaila ask. They laughed again

**I said, "Who?"**

"Oh no we have The Percy" Future Thaila said

"Dear gods whatever are we going to do" Past Thaila said with fake sobs

"It's ok I'll take care of you guys you'll make it, you'll make it" Nico said and put both of his arms around the girls who started to "cry" in his chest and Nico taking deep breaths trying not to "cry". Percy rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his so called cousins

"**Our **_**teacher**_**. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and walked away.**

"That's rude" Hera said with a frown

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"He's not a good liaer is he?" Hermes ask

"The worst" Percy said

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, ther's never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"**

"See Chiron can lie" Hermes said

"Who wants to read next?" Athena ask

"I do, mother" Annabeth said and Athena smile at her and gave her the book


	3. Chapter 3

**"Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death,"** Annabeth said

"That's a weird title" Apollo said

"Your weird" Artemis said

"Why thank you" Apollo smiled like he won the most greatest prize in the world. Artemis just rolled her eyes. Annabeth started again

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.**

**This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas**.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"You are psycho" Nico said. Him, Annabeth, and both Thalias laughed and Percys daughter giggle

"Looks whose talking, death breath" Percy shot back. Nico open his mouth but Annabeth continue.

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

**But Grover couldn't fool me**

"Grover s the worst liar in the world right now" Hermes said

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room.**

"Zeus if you so much has try to touch my son…."Poseidon said letting the threat hang

Zeus looked away from his brother, he knew to never mess with Poseidon when he was angry.

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

"No duh" Past Thalia said

**A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from D's to F's.**

Athena glared down at the boy who shrank in to his seat

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends.**

Ares smiled

**I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. **

Everyone either chuckled or giggled but Saphira looked confuse "Whats a old sot?" She ask

"Lets just say that it describes Dionysus a lot" Apollo said and Hermes laughed at the look Dionysus gave him

**I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick**

Percy smiled at thought of home. The goddess smiled at him too.

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

Poseidon growled. He knew about Gabe and he didn't like him one bit. Percy frown too, he was glad at what his mother did to him.

**And yet… there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange.**

**I was worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"Awwww, such a sweet boy" Hera said and Hestia nod. Zoe smiled and walked to Hestia. Zoe loved Hestia as much she loved her mommy and daddy. When Zoe had to hide from her mother she'll go to Hestia who told her to call her grandma because Hestia loved Percy like a mother.

She lay down and put her head on her lap, she smiled when she felt her grandmas hand go though her hair. Percy and Artemis smiled.

**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for**

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-or-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room**

"HOW DARE YOU!" Athena yelled giving her worse glare at Percy

"You shouldn't be talking Athena. If I remember you threw a book at me when I feel asleep during my brother boring meetings" Poseidon said with smirk. Athena turn her glare at him which he returned.

Annabeth started to read to ignore a fight.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

Hermes smiled and Apollo groan "Don't remind me" Apollo said. Hermes laughed, everbody else just looked at them strangely and was too afraid to ask what they were talking about.

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

"Good" Athena said and cross her arms.

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before**

"That's why your getting bad grades" Athena said

"Would SHUT UP" Poseidon said glaring at her which she returned

"Daddy's not that dumb especially when it comes to battle and he's not that slow anymore, mommy been teaching him a lot new things and mostly the history of the Gods" Saphira said from her place on Poseidon lap.

"How would she know about that history?" Demeter ask

"Who is your mother?" Aphrodite ask wanting to know who Percy married

"Is your mother a goddess?" Artemis ask

Athena looked at Saphira more closely "Poseidon, may I see Saphira?" Poseidon looked at her for awhile, seeing if she's going to do something to the little girl. He sighed and nod to Saphira, she got his lap and jump on Athenas . Athena looked deep in her silver eyes with a smear of sea-green. _Silver…Silver…Silver…_ She looked around the room and stopped at Artemis, _Same silver eyes and curled hair like…_ Athena gasp.

"It can't be…." She whisper so only Saphira heard, said person nod and whisper:

"Don't tell " And jump off her lap, Saphira ran and sat on Percy lap who put his arms around her waist.

"What is it Athena?" Artemis ask her sister and wanting to know the mother too so she can pry to the poor girl.

"Hm… oh nothing" Zoe smiled at her aunt from where she was lying. "Please continue Annabeth" She did

**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. **

"That's nice that you don't want your teacher to believe that you didn't try but you should study for all of your classes" Athena said with a glare

"Kinda of hard when you have dyslexia" He ignore her glare

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said,**

**"… worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper, **

"Sure you're not" Hermes said with a grin

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"I'll lose that bet" Hephaestus said looking down at the necklets he made. A dove hanging on a silver chain, don't know what to do with it and didn't feel like taking it apart so he gave it to Aphrodite. She was shocked at first but pecked his cheeked as a thank you.

Hephaestus had completely froze and touch the spot where she kissed, Aphrodite didn't seem to notice though she was admiring her necklets with a smile. Everbody was shocked but Hera and Hestia smiled, happy to see the love goddess showing real love.

But Ares was beyond mad and was glaring at the blacksmith.

**I inched closer.**

**"… alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead line—"**

"What dead line?" Zeus ask but the future comers didn't say anything

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

**"Sir, he saw her… ."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I … I can't fail in my duties again."**

"Grover" Both Thalia said stretching out Grover.

**Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"No! Never reveal your position" Hermes groaned out

"Sorry?" Percy said it more like a question

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.**

"What is Chiron doing in his centaur form?" Demeter ask. Percy shrugged .

Saphira then started to look around "What is it?" Percy ask

"I can't find Snow" She answer with a sad look on her face.

"You left her in your room so she can take nap remember?" Zoe said

"Oh" Saphira looked like she wanted to cry. Percy tighten his arms around her waist, not liking that look on her face.

"Who-" Annabeth was cut off with a flash of light, when it died down a cube with snow like fur, icy blue eyes, and a rosy red nose was sitting on the floor with a tilted head.

"SNOW!" Saphira yelled and ran to the bear. The bear notice her coming and started to run to her too. Snow jumped so she was in the little girls arms licking her face. Saphira giggled and walked back to Percy and sat on his lap. Snow looked at him with a tilted head and blinked like she couldn't find out who this was. "Everybody this is my pet cube, Snow and this is Percy" Saphira said when she saw how Snow was looking at Percy. The cube grin, a bear grin, and started to lick his face. Every one laughed and Annabeth started to read again.

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn …"**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just… tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression.**

"That wouldn't work, he can read your emotions" Dionysus said with bored in his voice. Every one was shock that he was even paying attention.

"I know that now, Mr. D" Percy said

**And started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kid of danger.**

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, **

**My eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's … it's for the best."**

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean …" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**My eyes stung.**

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say … you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"We're not nobodies maybe your father but not us" Hades said with a smirk. Poseidon glared at him while Zeus laughed and nodding with agreement.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

"That was nice of them" Hestia said with a grin

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"Nevermind" Hestia said with a frown

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, So there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't st+-and it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"Probably scared him real bad that he rather eat meat then met one" Dionysus said. The people who knew what happen in Percys quest smiled.

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

"Dear gods, you're braking to many rules" Hermes said. Everyone just ignore him.

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Oh … not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

"As I want to know to?" Zeus said but nobody answer him

**He winced. "Look, Percy … I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"**

"Demon math teachers…" Nico said with a chuckle

"You really weird aren't you?" Future Thaila said. Nico just shrugged and grinned a crazy smiled. Hades smiled too.

"Dear Gods, Nico is spending too much time in the underworld like my poor Persephone" Demeter said and bowed her head.

"Will you shut up about that, women" Hades said

"And I'm just fine in the underworld and Mother make awesome brownies…..mmmmmm brownies" Nico said with a dreamy look. Hades smiled alittle, he was glad that his son and his wife is getting along, and snapped his fingers. A big plate full of brownies was on Nicos lap "BROWNIES" He yelled and dugged in.

Zoe got up and sat next to Nico. He look down at her and move his brownies on the other side of him.

"Nino Nico you want to give me one?" Zoe ask with a puppy dog eyes. He was about to answer when he hear giggling from beside him. He turn and saw Snow and Saphira eating his brownies. He glare at them and took the plate away which was a bad idea because Zoe started to eat the brownies. Nico turned and saw he only had one left, he looked at Zoe and sighed he broke it in half and gave the bigger half. She smiled and kissed his cheeked and walked back to her grandma. Nico was blushing cherry red, Percy laughed at him.

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and …"**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

"Why is it in fancy writing?" Hera ask

"It's funny to watch those brats read the card" Dionysus answered and started to smell the sample of wine in his magazine. He sighed in longly.

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800) 099-0009**_

**"What's Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um … summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or …or if you need me."**

"**Why would I need you?"**

"That was harsh Perce" Past Thalia said with a frown

"I know and I was sorry" Percy said

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

"Awww, such a sweet boy. Why can't you be more like him"?" Hera said to Ares and Hephaetus who just shrugged

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

**"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under out feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

**The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

Hades tilted his, he knew them but can't get there names

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

"The Fates" Everybody gasp and was wonder how Percy can be alive. Poseidon and ,surprising, Artemis paled.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

_Breath in breath out breath in breath oh gods why does my left arm hurt_ Poseidon thought to himself while holding his left arm.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"Not funny Percy" Annabeth said. She was alittle angry at her friend because he didn't tell her about this.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears.**

**I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

"Please, please, please" Poseidon kept saying. Percy frown, he didn't like how his father was stressing but was glad that his dad showed how much he cared for him.

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear the snip across four lanes of traffic.**

Everyone shivered

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla..**

A few chuckles was herd but not a lot because there was still tense on what happen

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

"A lot" Artemis said

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like … Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"It's a huge deal, son" Poseidon said still clutching his arm and started to heavily

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like last time."**

**"What last time?"**

_You got my daughter killed, that's what happen_ Zeus thought bitterly

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

"Bet you didn't keep that promise" Both Thalias said and again they laughed

Percy stuck his tongue at them.

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"Probably was" Dionysus said

"Hey umm guys does your left arm hurts a lot when your having a heart attack?" Poseidon said looking pale

"I'm on it why don't you guys have dinner and we'll be there in a few" Apollo said and flashed out with Poseidon

"Well let's go" Hera said. Everyone walked out leaving the book on the couch waiting to be read.

**I hope you like it. I'm thinking of putting Percy from the future in the next chap, should I keep past Percy? Review review! XXPP**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is dad really going to be fine?" Percy ask for the hundredth time.

"Yes, boy, your father will be fine." Athena said getting irritated. The sea spawn was asking about his father for the past hour and been begging to go see him then theres Saphira and Zoe giving her their best puppy dog eyes, she almost said yes once but her father called her over to him.

Everyone was in the dining room, eating and chatting waiting for Apollo and Poseidon to come and start the next chapter.

"Could I at least see him, please?" Percy ask now giving the goddess of wisdom puppy dog eyes. Athena was about to answer when the doors open to reveal a smiley sun god and a sea god with a tube going around his head but was on his upper lip so two small tube is sticking out and poking inside his nose. The tube was connected to a tank that usually was filled with oxygen but was filled with salt water.

Percy got up and help roll the tank to his father seat. Percy sat on his left and Zoe sat on his right, Saphira was on his lap. "How you feeling dad?" Percy ask

"Fine, now" Poseidon answered with a smile.

"Brother, why do you have that tube around you?" Hades ask

"Uncle P needs it because if he starts to have another heart attack he can just breath in the sea, it'll help him but mostly" Apollo said and started to eat his hamburger.

After lunch everyone went back to the Throne Room and Past Thalia took the book and flipped to the right chapter. She cleared her throat.

"**Grover Unexpectedly Loses his Pants" **Past Thalia started

"That's a weird title" Apollo said with a weird look

"Daddy's weird" Zoe said. Her head was laying on Percys lap and her legs on Nicos lap. She was very comfortable. Percy stuck his tongue at her but she just smiled at him.

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

"Oh great thanks" Poseidon said. Saphira hugged her grandpa around the waist since she was sitting in his lap.

**I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"**

"He still thinks its his fault. Its not I chose to die" Past Thalia said. Future one didn't say anything knowing that Grover finally got over it after a few hits here and there.

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom.**

**Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

"Sally is the best mother ever" Future Thalia said

"Yeah she is, sometimes when I'm not in the underworld I'll be at Percy's house, Sally is like a mother to me" Nico said. Hades smiled a little, glad that his son has a place to stay instead of that Camp.

"Why would you be in the Underworld?" Zeus ask. Nico chose to ignore him.

"I love grandmas cookies" Saphira said

"So do I" Zoe agreed

Poseidon smiled, he loved Sally and wish that she took his offer but at least shes happy.

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. **

Poseidon frown.

**Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

"I'm surprise, Poseidon. You didn't get a stupid girl" Athena said

"Because Sally isn't stupid!" Poseidon yelled. Athena was little shocked but glared at the sea god.

Aphrodite smiled. _Awwww he still loves her_ She thought.

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

"Awwww" Aphrodite coed and Poseidon smiled deep in thought.

Percy smiled at his dad.

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile.**

Poseidon smiled wider "You remember" He said

"Of course, dad" Percy said and smiled back.

Zeus and Hera glared at Poseidon.

**My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

"Not the whole truth and not a whole lie" Artemis said. Hermes smiled

"I like her even if she did half lie" Hermes said. Poseidon and Percy glared at him

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

"Got that right" Nico said

"Hey!" Percy glared at him but he knew it was true

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano,** **who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nick named him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

Poseidon growled. He did _not_ like this….this…..pig. Everyone frown, Percy glared at nothing but he was a little worried. He just hoped that this book didn't mention what Gabe did to him or his mother.

Past Thalia started to read wanting to get this description about Gabe over with.

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along … well, when I came home is a good example.**

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

"What a pig, I feel sorry for your mother" Artemis said and every goddess nod there agreement

Percy smiled at the Goddess of the Moon, Artemis looked away and blushed._ Why am I blushing? I'm a maiden goddess I don't blush!_

"Is something wrong, lil sis? Your face is all red" Apollo said

Artemis glared at her twin "I'm fine and don't called me that!" She yelled

Aphrodite, Saphira, and Zoe smiled at Artemis. Aphrodite 'cause she knew that in the future Artemis is going to do something nobody ever suspected. Zoe and Saphira already knew why there mother is acting like this and couldn't wait to see her face once she finds out but they were hoping that will take a long time.

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

"That's a nice greeting" Apollo said with a eye roll

"**Where's my mom?"**

"**Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

Poseidon growled. You can hear him whisper "Gonna kill him….doesn't deserve Sally…..better watch when at the beach" Everyone shivered, nobody likes a angry Poseidon.

**That was it. No**_**Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**_

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me t****o provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

"Percy did he hit you?" The Sea God said. Hurricanes and earthquakes could be herded from down below.

Percy stayed quite. Both Thalias had sparks in there hair and finger tips. Nico was making skeletons and shadows coming from the ground or corners of the room. The gods thought it Hades since they didn't know that Nice was his son so they were looking at him in a weird way but Hades was looking at Nico.

"Percy. _Did. He. Hit. You._" Poseidon said making it very clear that he was going to kill anyone who gets in his way of killing that pig.

Artemis had murder in her eyes. She didn't like how this pig treating a 12 year old even if he was a boy. Zoe was looking up at her dad who was looking at the side of the couch, not meeting anyones eyes. Saphira got off her grandpas lap and walk over at the side Percy was starting at. She looked at him and put her small hand on his arm, he looked up.

"Daddy…" Saphira said trailing off. Percy sighed and gave a small nod. Then he heard a yell and looked at his father who was walking to the door but the sea god was having trouble since he still has the tube and tank around him.

"Poseidon, get back to your throne you can kill the mortal after the book" Zeus said. Poseidon took deep breaths, letting the sea in and letting the sea out. He sighed and walked back to his throne.

"It's okay dad he gets what he deserve" Percy said with a little smile. Percy wasn't worried about telling his dad about Gabe hitting him, no he was worried his father would ask if that pig hit his mother. Saphira walked back to sit on her grandpas lap.

Past Thalia took deep breaths before starting again.

"**I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

"**You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

"At least this Eddie guy is a little better then Gabe" Hestia said with a frown

"**Am I**_**right**_**?" Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.** "**Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

"**Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

"Why would he call you Brain Boy if you did bad on your report card?" Nico said

"I don't know, Gabe wasn't really… smart" Percy said, trying to think of a nice word to describe Gabe.

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During the school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

"Home sweet home" Artemis said. Past Thalia smirked.

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

Artemis blushed but tried to hide it. Percy blushed too and Zoe was laughing at how her father is acting. Annabeth on the other hand was glaring at Percy.

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

"They are now" Percy said under his breath.

Athena heard him but was thinking on how cruel Gabe was and Sally seem so nice, why would she marry such a pig? Then she thought about how the sea spawn describe how bad his smell was. Hmmm….

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room.**

"Awwww" The goddess cooed but Athena who was still thinking

"Why can't you boys be like him?" Hera ask Ares and Hephaestus for who knows how many times

Hephaestus sighed and finally answer his mother "When you start acting like the boys mother" He looked up and glared at her and looked back down at the mini dragon, it was almost done just needs a tank to breath fire then it'll be done.

Hera would have glared back or said a punishment but thought better of it. Hephaestus was right she's need to start acting like a real caring mother.

Ares wasn't paying attention at all, he was polishing his favorite spear.

**Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad.**

Poseidon smiled a dreamy smile.

**I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

"**Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central.**

**She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

Now it was Apollos and Hermes turn to have a dreamy look on their faces.

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

**I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

"Of course you wouldn't admit it" Artemis said but she knew that the boy would. Percy just ignored her and wondered why Annabeth's glaring at him.

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

**I gritted my teeth**

So did Poseidon

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire,**

"Or god" Future Thalia said and Nico noded. Sally always was like a mother to them.

**Not to some jerk like Gabe.**

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself.**

**I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner.**

Aphrodite sighed. _The boy has so much love in him. _She thought. She smiled down at Percy and her smiled widen when she saw him stroking Zoes hair.

_Now I just need to know whose the mother_

**Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

**Until that trip to the museum …**

"**What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

"**No, Mom."**

**I felt bad lying.**

"You shouldn't lie to her, son" Poseidon said

"I know, dad but I thought if I said it, it would seem like I was crazy" Percy said

"But she would under stand"

"I know that now"

**I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

"**I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

**My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

Poseidon and Percy smiled

"**Three nights—same cabin."**

"**When?"**

**She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

**I wanted to punch him,**

Ares head snapped up with fire in his eyes

**But I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

"**I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

"**I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

"He better" Poseidon growled. You can see hurricanes in his eyes.

"**Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your step father is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip … it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

"What!" Aphrodite yelled out and started to say random very violent and a little scary threats to Gabe

"Aphrodite, calm down" Hephaestus said putting a hand on her arm. She took deep breaths and smiled at him

"**Yes, honey," my mother said.**

"**And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

"**We'll be very careful."**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip … And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

Everybody laughed

"Who knew your thought can be so amusing. I thought it was going to be just about a certent someone" Past Thaila said while glancing at Annabeth. Said person blushed.

"Of who?" Percy ask but Past Thalia just started to read again. Future Thalia, Nico, Zoe, and Saphira smirked. They're going to have a surprise of there life time.

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

**Why did she put up with this guy?**

**I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

"**I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

"If he has any" Nico said

"**Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

**He went back to his game.**

"**Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about… whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

**An hour later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car.**

"He should have at least help him" Hestia said with a frown

"He's not going to help out or anything. Gabe's more lazy then anyone in the world" Percy sneered

**He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend. **

**"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch." **

"Like your going to be the one driving" Demeter said. She was eating Coco Puffs like she hasn't eaten in a real long time. Hades and Nico were looking very disgusted and looked like they were going to puke, they were just glad that she stop nagging about them eating more cereal

**Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair case as if he'd been shot from a cannon.**

"Whoa did you do that?" Nico ask

"I don't know, I didn't really think about it, I just wanted to get out of there" Percy said

**Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,**

Annabeth and Athena shiver.

**And most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

"I thought a Son of Poseidon wouldn't mind how cold the water is" Hermes said

**I loved the place.**

"Oh"

**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

Poseidon smiled, a dreamy smile while Aphrodite 'Awww'

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

"Like the sea is her life line" Athena said

"Yea, that's one of the things I fell for her was her eyes" Poseidon said with memories flashing through his eyes

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

"Hmmm… candy" Hermes said and Apollo started to drool. Artemis sighed and snapped her fingers, two huge bowls of candy was sitting on their laps. They literally dropped their heads in the bowl and started to eat like wild animals, not caring about the wrappers. Artemis rolled her eyes at them.

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

"Yeah, you do like blue foods and drinks a lot with that color. I always wonder why you do that" Annabeth said

"You'll find out right now"

**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—**

"People would be ashamed to have that name" Artemis said and Percy nodded with agreement

**was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

Both Thalia and Annabeth snorted.

"Yeah right, you just have a streak" Nico said with a eye rolled and a smirked.

Percy stuck his tongue out at them but didn't notice how pale his dad was.

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before he parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough to quit the candy shop.**

**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

Poseidon smiled a sad smile.

"**He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

Everyone looked at Percy and Poseidon and did notice how much alike they looked.

"What?" They both said. Everyone shooked there heads and Past Thaila started to read again.

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. **

"Do you compare everthing with the sea?" Zeus ask

"I do? I didn't notice" Percy shrugged

"Oh yeah he does. But don't think his favorite movie is Finding Nemo, it's Lit-" Zoe was cut off by Percy putting a hand over her mouth

"Nobody needs to know" Saphira giggled

**"I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

"I don't care about that, son. I will always be proud of you" Poseidon said with a smile which Percy returned. Aphrodite sniffed at the father-son bonding moment

"**How old was I?" I asked. "I mean … when he left?"**

**She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

"**But… he knew me as a baby."**

"**No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

**I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember … something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

"I still can't believe you visit him, brother" Zeus ask, his eyes growing with anger

"So what if i did. There's no law saying I can't on visit my son, now is there?" Poseidon said with a smug look. Zeus was fuming and Hades had a smirk on his face.

"You got owned, _little_ brother" Hades said and laughed with Poseidon. Zeus just grew even more red but Past Thalia started to read before a fight can go on.

**I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me…**

**I felt angry at my father.**

Poseidon smug look was replace with a frown.

"Sorry dad"

**Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guys to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

"I really didn't want to" Poseidon said and bowed his head

"**Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

"**I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think … I think we'll have to do something."**

"**Because you don't want me around?"**

"Percy/Perseus/Daddy!" Poseidon, all the goddess, demi-gods, even his daughters yelled

"I didn't mean it" He defended himself

**I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

"See"

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I**_**have**_**to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

"**Because I'm not normal," I said.**

"**You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd be finally safe."**

"**Safe from what?"**

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

"Why was one of his brothers stalking him?" Hades ask

"I wanted to make sure how he was doing and that no monsters was looking for him yet" Poseidon said and Percy smiled

**Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

"Impressive" Ares said with a approval nod

"Just like my boy Hercules" Zeus said with a proud smile. Artemis glared at her father

"There's nothing great about that _boy_" Artemis said boy with so much disgust that the room went a little cold.

"I agree, Hercules is a selfish brat" Percy said shocking everyone but the future people. He started to wipe away the tears Zoe had, she wouldn't have started if she was her old age but since she's only 10 she couldn't take all the hurt and betrayal that came with those terrible memories.

Then there was a flash of light from the ceiling and figured was falling were light came from. The figured had black jeans and a dark sea green shirt on, he had jet black hair and black convers.

Everyone was so shock that they didn't think about put something soft on the floor for the figure could land on but they didn't need to because half way down, blacker then black wings came out from his back to let him land gracefully on the floor. When he open his eyes he had black_ blink_ sea green_ blink_ gold _blink _red eyes that change randomly.

Before he or anyone else can speak Zoe started to run to him. Percy and Artemis got up, prepare to fight this person if he did anything to her. Saphira knew who it was but she didn't go to him because she knew Zoe need him more right now...and that her grandpa had a tight grip on her.

When the guy look down at Zoe and saw it was her, his eyes grew wide and he went down to his knees and hugged her tight.

"Oh dear Gods, Zoe I'm so glad you're safe, your mother and I been so worried she almost killed your unc- why are you crying?" The guy ask and you can see tear stain on his cheeks.

"H-Hercules" Was all she said. The guy stood up and picked up Zoe and started to look around with a angry face but it disappear and replace with confusion. He stopped at Artemis.

"Luna…" He whisper but everyone heard him which got everyone even more confuse. Then Zeus cleared his voice, the guy looked over at him.

"Who are you?" Zeus ask

"I'm Percy Jackson, God of Swordsmanship, Hero, Friendship, Time, and King of Demi-god. Also Father of Saphira and Zoe Jackson and husband of –" But was cut off by Zoe whispering something in his ear. The older Percy looked upset but nod. "Champion of Hestia and holds the blessing of Chaos" Older Percy finished.

Everyone was shock at how many titles he had and a little disappointed that they didn't find out who's his wife.

"Who is your wife, boy?" Artemis ask trying not to blush when he looked at her. Older Percy was trying the same thing but also trying to avoid eye contact so he won't get lost in them like he always does.

"Um… I don't want to um… say" He stutter out looking at the floor

"Why? You ashamed of her?" Artemis press on

Older Percy head snap up to look at her "No! I mean of course not, I want to tell you but once she finds out she'll start yelling at me and won't talk to me and I just can't do that to her. She's not ready to know but I am planning on telling you" Older Percy said and sat down on the couch with Zoe at his side cuddling really deep in his embrace. Older Percy turn his head and saw the other people, he smiled

"Hey Nico, Thalia, Thalia, Annabeth, and me" Older Percy said but he hissed a little when he said Annabeths name but nobody notice but the future people and Athena who glared at him.

"You don't seem that surprise about all of this" Past Percy said after his shock

"Apollo told me and my wife about this. Man you should have seen her when she found out." Older Percy said with a chuckle "Now where's my other little girl?"

"Right here daddy!" Older Percy looked over and saw Saphira running to him with Snow not far behind. Saphira jumped in to his lap and kissed his cheek and Snow kissing the other one. "I miss you daddy" Saphira said with a smile

"I missed you too"

Past Percy was happy that his daughters were happy to see there dad from there timeline but he couldn't help but feel….. sad. Zoe seem to notice this and layed down so her head was on Past Percy lap and her feet by Older Percy leg. Past Percy smiled down at her and started to stroke her hair again.

Past Thalia took the silence to start again.

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword.**

**But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

"You rather risk your life so you can stay with mommy?" Athena mocked

Older Percy looked at Athena strait in the eye and said "If it means to spend time with my mom then yes" Athena tried to glare but found that she couldn't so she looked away.

"**I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just… I just can't stand to do it."**

"**My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

"**Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

"**I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

"Didn't you tell her that he can go home during the school year?" Hera ask

"Of course but Sally thinks that if he goes Chiron might make him stay year round since he's my son" Poseidon said

"I wouldn't do that, I'll miss mom to much" Younger Percy said and Older Percy nodded his agreement.

"**For good? But if it's only a summer camp …"**

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

**That night I had a vivid dream.**

"So that's when you started to have those dreams" Nico said and both Percys nod

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.**

"What the Hades are you guys fighting about this time?" Apollo said with a groan

"I don't know" Zeus said

**The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion.**

**I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed,**_**No!\**_

"HA! I won! I won!" Zeus cheered and started to hop up and down on his throne like a child getting a cookie. Poseidon rolled his eyes at his younger bother.

**I woke with a start.**

**Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.**

"How could you forget such a thing, Uncle P!" Apollo said with his hand over his heart with fake shock on his face

"Yeah you never forget" Hermes said with wide eyes and open mouth. Poseidon rolled his eyes and splash them with ice cold water.

"No my hair!"

"My phone, my phone!" was all you can hear. Poseidon smiled and gusher for Past Thalia to continue.

**Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

**My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't… he wasn't exactly Grover.**

"What do you mean he's not Grover?" Past Thaila ask

"You'll see" Future Percy said

"**Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

**My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

"**Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

"Nothing much just that, that punk was almost killed by that Fury"

"ARES!" Everyone said

"What?" He ask innocently

"Shut up" Surprising that was Aphrodite. Ares looked at her with hurt but mostly anger when he saw her her hand inching her closer to Hephaestus.

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

"_**O Zeu kai alloi theoi!**_**" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you**_**tell**_**her?"**

**I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—**

**And where his legs should be … where his legs should be…**

"What's there?" Apollo said like he doesn't know. He probably didn't from the serious look on his face

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "**_**Percy.**_**Tell me**_**now**_**!"**

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you.**_**Go**_**!"**

**Grover ran for the Camaro— but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves **

"Oh so that's what happen to his legs" Apollo said

"That's the end of the chapter" Past Thalia said

"I'll read" Past Percy said and grabbed the book

**I'm soooooo srry bout the long wait! I really hope you like this chapter and please look on my profile for my poll to see who else should be in this story! Review Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Before Past Percy could start the next chapter there was a flash of light. When it died down there was 3 teenagers and a lady that looked to be 20 or 21.

"Where am I?" The lady asked and started to looked around and stopped at Poseidon. She blushed bright red and looked down. Poseidon knew who she was and smiled

The 3 teenagers bowed to the Gods and kneeled to there parents.

"Introduce your selves" Zeus said but was looking nerves at the blonde boy in front of him.

Another boy with brown hair stood when Hephaestus motion for him to rise. He walked to the middle of the Throne Room.

"I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus and a fire user. Apollo told us that we're going to be sent back in time. The time zone we're from is during the ride to the Roman Camp" Leo said with a goofy smile.

"How do you know that there's a Roman Camp? Why would you go there?" Zeus asked. Everyone was confuse and surprise but the future comers and the 3 teenagers

"Leo! We weren't suppose to tell them that" The girl with choppy hair said

"Oh. Sorry" Leo said and walked the couch and sat next to Nico. He looked at Future Percy and tilted his head, Future Percy just smiled at him. Leo opened his mouth but Piper started to speak.

"I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker" Piper said and walked to the couch and sat between Past and Future Thalia.

The blonde boy walked to the middle of the Room "I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupitar, A roman Demi-God" Jason said. Before he can sit on the couch too he was tackle to the ground. He turn his head and saw it was Past Thalia but he didn't know that this Thaila was from the past. He wrapped his arms around her.

"She said you were dead. Oh Gods, I thought you were dead" Past Thalia said over and over again. Jason stood up but Past Thalia wouldn't let go. "Okay Thalia, you could let go" Jason said but she still wouldn't "I missed you too, but it's only been few minutes since I last saw you" Past Thalia let go but looked confused. Before she can say anything Jason said "The future's crazy" And he sat next to Leo, a little to close but Leo didn't seem to mind. Aphrodite and Piper smiled.

The Gods were really surprise but turn to the lady who was quite the whole time.

"Now who are you?" Zeus said. The lady looked at him and said

"I'm Sally Jackson. I don't know what the teens over were saying or am I a daughter of any of you" Sally said looking very nerves and always glancing at Poseidon who just smiled.

"No your not, your a mortal but a clear sited mortal. We are the Greek Gods, now how old are you and what day do you think it is?" Poseidon ask

"I'm 21 and its December 7, right?" Sally asked and tried to look anywhere but his beautiful sea green eyes.

"December 7…. Where you at Montauk Beach?" Poseidon ask

Sally finally looked up at him "How'd you know that?"

"Because that's the day we met" Poseidon said. Sally eyes widen and started to blush bright, bright red, with her mouth wide open

"W-what…?" Sally finally spit out. Aphrodite couldn't help but scream. Everyone jump at the suddon out burst and turn to the Love Goddess. Aphrodite didn't seem to notice everyone looking at her she just snapped her fingers and a look a-like Throne was beside Poseidon. Aphrodite got off her Throne and grabbed Sallys hand, pushing her to sit in the look a-like. The Gods were in there human form so Sally didn't look that small when Aphrodite pushed her into the Throne making Sally sit. Sally was so surprise that she didn't move a lot until she felt a big, strong hand on her small weak one. She looked up and blushed deeper when she saw it was Poseidon, smiling at her. But she was wondering why he had a tube around him and a tank at his side.

When Aphrodite sat back on her Throne everyone but Sally, who was looking down at her lap, and Poseidon, who was smiling at Sally, looked at her funny.

"What?" Aphrodite ask, smiling. They just shook there heads.

"Now that the new comers introduce them selves, why don't the rest of do the same" Zeus said, thinking that Sally didn't know which God it which.

"Don't worry about it brother, Sally know which Gods which" Poseidon said finally looking away from the 21 year old. Sally looked up and looked around the Room again

She looked at Zeus "Your Zeus, King of Gods" Looked at Poseidon "Poseidon, God of seas" Looked at Hades "Hades, God of the Underworld" Looked at Hera "Hera, Goddess of marriage" Looked at Athena "Athena, Goddess of Wisdom" Looked at Apollo "Apollo, God of the Sun" Looked at Artemis "Artemis, Goddess of the Moon" Looked at Ares "Ares, God of War" Looked at Hephaestus "Hephaestus, God of Blacksmith" Looked at Aphrodite "Aphrodite, Goddess of Love" Looked at Hermes "Hermes, God of Thieves" Looked at Dionysus "Dionysus, God of Wine" Looked at Demeter "Demeter, Goddess of Grain" And finally looked at Hestia "Hestia, Goddess of home"

The Gods but Poseidon was shocked at how she knew them. "How did you know which Gods which, child?" Demeter ask

Sally blushed again "Um… My major is uh… Mythology" She stutter out. The Goddess smiled at her.

"Nice choice Uncle P" Apollo said and flashed Sally a bright smile. Poseidon and both Percys glared at the Sun God "Any who, why don't these nice people here on the floor introduce them selves" Apollo said

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena" Annabeth said

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus" Thalia said

"I'm also Thaila Grace, Goddess of Hunt and Thunder"

"What?" Jason ask

"Yup, little brothe, I'm a goddess" Future Thalia said and smiled at him

"What happen to Artemis?" Piper ask

"She's somewhere were she's really happy at" Future Thalia said

"I'm Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, immortal camper"

"What?" Leo ask even more confused

Nico smiled at him "Future crazy, man"

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon"

"What?" Now it was Sallys turn to look shock "You're my son?"

Past Percy smiled at his mom "Yup"

"Hey , I'm your son too just farther in the Future. Percy Jackson, God of Swordsmanship, Hero, Friendship, Time, and King of Demi-Gods" The trio looked at Future Percy with wide eyes and Sally looked like she about to faint.

"I'm Saphira Jackson, Goddes of Memories, Sister of Zoe Jackson"

"And I'm Zoe Jackson, Goddess of Night, Sister of Saphira Jackson"

"Oh dear gods and I have grand children. Percy please tell me you married and not going women after women, no offence" Sally said and the Gods looked very offended while Goddess, well some, looked pleased at Sallys way of putting it.

Future Percy smiled "Don't worry, mom. I'm happly married"

"Oh good. And who is my daughter in law?" Sally said looking calmer

"Um… I don't think I should say just yet" Future Percy said with a weak smile

"Come on, Percy. Zoe said that once you come she'll tell us who her parents are" Past Thalia said

"I'm sorry but no" Future Percy said

"Can you give us a hint?" Annabeth ask, wanting to know whose his wife is.

"Okay, She likes nights, and she feels tided to Tides." Future Percy said and smiled

Athena smiled, knowing who's the wife is and was surprise when nobody got it. The hint was very easy to figure out but Athena saw Artemis getting worried and moving uncomfortable.

"Now that I said the hint why don't we start the chapter?" Future Percy ask

Everybody nod. Past Percy started to read **My Mom Teaches Me Bullfighting**

"You don't anything about bullfighting, do you?" Poseidon ask

"No" Sally said but had a funny feeling

**We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**

"I like how you drive" Hermes said and smiled at Sally but got splash with water. Aphrodite smiled, _Jealous Sea God_

**Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. **

Leo chuckle "Shag-carpet pants" Jason rolled his eyes but smiled at the fire user.

**But, no,the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

**All I could say was, "So, you and mom… know each other?"**

**Graver's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

"That sounds like he was stalking you" Nico said and laughed with Both Thalias

"**Watching me?"**

**"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I ****am ****your friend."**

**"Urn ... what ****are ****you, exactly?"**

**"That doesn't matter right now."**

"**It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-"**

Dionysus chuckled "He wouldn't like that"

**Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"**

**I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

**"Goat!" he cried. **

**"What?"**

"**I'm a goat from the waist down"**

"But he just said it didn't matter" Piper said

"**You just said it didn't matter"**

"Oh my Lordy, **(I say oh my Lordy a lot, thought it would be funny to put in here)**Piper has The Percy. It's okay Pipes we'll find the right pills and a great mind healer to cure you" Past Thalia said and sniffed

Piper laughed at the faces Future and Past Percy made.

"**Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such a insult!"**

**"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

**"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a ****myth, ****Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**

**"So you ****admit ****there was a Mrs. Dodds!" **

"Your still on that, yes Mrs. Dodds a myth" Future Thalia said with a eye roll

"Hey I thought I was going crazy" Past Percy defended

"But you are"

"Hey!"

**"Of course."**

"**Then why-"**

**"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

"**Who I-wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

**The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

**"Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**

"**Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

"The blood thirst monsters" Ares said with a wicked grin

"Ares!" Poseidon said and squeezed Sallys hand who paled at what the God of War said

**"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

"Thanks Grover, thanks" Sally mutter. And squeeze Poseidon hand tighter

"**Grover!"**

"**Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

**I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird.**

**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

Demeter smiled

"I wish it was grapes but nooo I got in trouble" Dionysus said and smelled the sample in his wine magazine.

Zeus glared at him was about to give his son one of his famous speeches but Past Percy read on before he could.

"**Where are we going?" I ask**

**"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."**

"**The place you didn't want me to go"**

"What camp?" Sally ask

"Camp Half- Blood, a place where Demi-Gods are trained. You didn't want Percy to go because you thought you'll never see him again even thought he can go home during school year and come to camp during the summer" Poseidon explain

"Oh ok"

**"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**

"**Because some old ladies cut yarn"**

**"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. **

"What!" The new People said

"Oh yeah I saw the Fate" Future Percy said like it's no big deal. Sally started to breath faster.

**Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."**

**"Whoa. You said 'you.'"**

**"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'" **

**"You meant 'you.' As in ****me.****"**

**"I meant ****you, ****like 'someone.' Not you, ****you.****" **

"Whoa, my head hurts" Jason said rubbing his forehead.

"It's alright, man. My does too." Leo said, patting Jasons knee. Jason blushed.

Piper smiled. If only her best friends confess there feelings. Piper would've had a problem with this but she saw how they looked at each other and she couldn't feel sad so she got over her crush on Jason and started to help them out. Any ways she's been eyeing this Apollo kid.

**"Boys!" my mom said.**

**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

"**What was that?" I asked.**

**"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**

"Please, please, please" Poseidon mutter

**I didn't know where ****there ****was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**

**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really ****hadn't ****been human. She'd meant to kill me.**

"No duh" Annabeth said

"Hey I thought I was going crazy about the whole Mrs. Dodds exploding in gold dust, I wasn't really thinking about the killing thing" Past Percy defended

**Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling ****boom!, ****and our car exploded.**

**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

"**Percy!" my mom shouted**

"**I'm okay…"**

**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**

**Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

"Awww, aren't you sweet to your friends" Aphrodite said

**Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

"**Percy," my mother said, "we have to…" Her voice faltered.**

**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

"Please tell me that not who I think it is" Sally said looking paler

"It probably is" Future Percy said with a frown. He hated to see his mom so worried.

**I swallowed hard. "Who is-"**

"**Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

**"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

"Hey that's me" Past Thalia said

"No way, that was me too" Future Thalia said and high-five her past self

"You guys are weird" Jason said

"But you love us" The Thalias said at the same time which they laughed.

"Okay moving on" Past Percy said and started again

"**What?"**

**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

**"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

"**Mom, you're coming too."**

"She can't go in camp" Athena said with a frown, she liked this mortal even if she like Fish Face here.

**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean**

"**No!" I shouted "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

"So loyal" Aphrodite sniffed.

"Too loyal…"Athena said and started to think

"**Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

**The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he ****couldn't ****be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns ...**

**"He doesn't want ****us****," my mother told me. "He wants ****you. ****Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

**"But..."**

**"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**

**I got mad, then—mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.**

**I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain "We're going together. Come on, Mom"**

"**I told you-"**

**"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

Sally frown. She already knew what's going to happen to her.

**I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**

**Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.**

**Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of ****Muscle Man ****magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**

**His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns— enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

**I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.**

Everyone but the people who knew about this monster, eyes widen in realization.

**I blinked the water out of my eyes. "That's-"**

"**Pasiphae's son****," my mother said "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**

"Smart" Artemis said and smiled at Sally

"**But he's the Min-"**

"**Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**

"Very smart" Athena said and also smiled at Sally

**The pine tree was still way too far- a hundred yards uphill at least.**

**I glance behind me.**

**The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**

**"Food?" Grover moaned.**

**"Shhh," **

Some people chuckled "Yeah you tell him, Percy" Nico laughed. The Percys rolled there eyes

**I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

"His sight and hearing are terrible but his nose is very good so he goes by that. But he'll figure out where we- they- are." Sally said

**"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

Sally blushed. Poseidon smiled at her thinking that Sally's cute when she blushes.

**As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

_**Not a scratch**_**, I remember Gabe saying**

"Oops" Future Thalia said

_**Oops.**_

"Dammit, Nico where's those pills?" Future Thalia ask.

Nico search his pockets and pulled out smartys and gave 2 to Future Thalia. "There, maybe I'll finally cure" Past Thalia said

Everyone laughed but the Percys.

**"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

**"How do you know all this?"**

**"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

"That's not selfish, you just wanted to keep your son close to you" Artemis said suprising everyone. "What?"

"Nothing"

**"Keeping me near you? But—"**

**Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**

**He'd smelled us.**

"Oh dear gods" Poseidon mutter

**The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter. The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."**

**I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

**He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

**The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing.**

**So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

Poseidon blew out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

**The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

**We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**

**The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eying my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

**"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**

**But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

**"Mom!"**

**She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**

**Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone. **

"NO!" Poseidon yelled out. Saphira got off her daddy lap and went to sit on her grandpas.

"It's alright grandpa, grandmas alright" Saphira said and hugged him

Sally smiled at them.

Meanwhile, Zoe hugged Past Percy who looked like he was about to cry. Future Percy grabbed the book and started reading again.

**"No!"**

**Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**

**The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

**I couldn't allow that.**

"Good" Annabeth said

**I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

"You're going to do something stupid huh?" Nico asked and both Percy smiled at him.

**"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

"That was really bad" Ares said

"I feel ashamed to hear that" Hermes said and covered his ears with his hands. Both Percys rolled there eyes

**"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

**I had an idea—a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all.**

"Great, just great." Past Thalia said

"Hey my plan aren't that bad"

"Yeah they are" Everyone who was on a quest with him said

**I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**

**But it didn't happen like that.**

**The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

**Time slowed down.**

**My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

Everyone eyes widen. "How did you do that?" Hades ask

"I have no idea" Past Percy said

"And I still don't know how I did it" Future Percy said

**How did I do that?**

**I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**

**The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

**"Food!" Grover moaned.**

"Get up, get up" Sally and Poseidon mutter

**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. **

"Not going to happen" Zeus and Ares said. The Percys smirked

**The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—**_**snap!**_

"You were saying" Past Percy said to the wide eye Ares and Zeus with whose mouth was wide open.

"You should close your mouth before a fly goes in, Uncle" Future Percy said and started to read before Zeus can do or say anything

**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. **

Every winced. Zoe patted both Past and Future Percys head, making sure they're all good and that there's no bumps

**When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

**The monster charged.**

**Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**

"Killing the man-bull with his own horn… nice" Leo said and gave a thumbs up at the Percys.

**The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

**The monster was gone.**

"Wow, no training and you killed a Min- I mean Pasiphae's son. I think you'll be fine in the Roman camp" Jason said

"Wait what?" Past Percy said

"Yeah you get kid-" Jason but his hand over Leo's mouth before he could finish what he's saying

"Leo!" Jason yelled.

"Oops" Leo said but nobody could understand him with Jasons hand over his mouth. Jason blushed a little at feeling of Leo lips on his hand and moves his hand away from those lips. Aphrodite smiled at the two, already planning out there love lives.

**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farm house. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go.**

Poseidon looked down and squeeze Sallys hand

**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's.**

"Whoaaaa maybe this girl is his wife" Aphrodite said jumpy up and down. Hephaestus had to hold on to one of her arms to keep her from falling off her Throne.

Annabeth glared at the Percy for calling her a princess

**They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**

**"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."**

Athena was wide eyed "Annabeth is _not_ Percy wife" She said with out thinking, which was the first.

"And how would you know that?" Aphrodited ask glaring at Athena

"Because I know who his wife is"

"You do, who is it?" Aphrodite ask

"A name I won't say. Who wants to read next?" Athena asked changing the subject.

"Since I already have the book, I'll read again" Future Percy said

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope you don't hate me for having Leo and Jason being together. It's already twisted why not make it more twisted? Review review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Before Future Percy can start there was another flash of light. When it died down there was a box in the center of the room. Athena got up from her Throne and picked up the package. She started to read a note:

_Dear everyone that's in the Throne Room,_

_I've notice that you been wanting to know about Percy's wife so here is a book called 'Become a God'. I hope you enjoy it cause I did._

_From the awesomess God ever,_

_Apollo_

"And again, I told you guys I'm awesome" Apollo said and raised his hand for Hermes to high-five, but the God just shook his head. Apollo pouted.

"So do we start this story or the other?" Athena ask, already flipping though pages.

"Yes!" Everyone but Future Percy yelled.

"Okay I'll start" Athena said

"**Chapter 1"**

"Aww no more crazy titles" Hermes whined.

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled. She really wanted to know who's his wife is, to make sure Zoe has a good mother, of course nothing else. Yeah.

**Percy POV**

"Well I think it's in your Point of View, Perce" Past Thalia said, Future Percy could only nod. He knew how this story going to begin with and he didn't want to hear about it.

**I was on the beach, crying while looking at the engament ring I was going to give Annabeth. I cried little harder when I remember what happen last week.**

Annabeth gasped "W-what?" She asked

Athena glared at the Percys. Future Percy looked down.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was walking to the beach to think. I love Annabeth and going to propose to her but I feel like I'm in love with someone else but don't know who.**_

Everyone looked at Future Percy or Annabeth. Future Percy was looking down so nobody could see his face. Annabeth was blushing so bright you'll mistake her as a strawberry but she was confuse, beyond confuse.

_**When I got to the beach I saw my half-broth**_

"Half-brother?" Poseidon ask.

"Yup, half-brother" Future Percy said with a frown

Sally also frown, not liking that Percy didn't seem happy about his half- brother. She also felt a little jealous but let it slide. She smiled at Poseidon

_**er making-out with some blond. Probably some Aphrodite girl. I just kept on walking but when I got closer I saw that it's not just any blond girl it was... ANNABETH?**_

"What!" Everyone yelled but the people who already know. Annabeth flinched at all the glares she was getting but felt even more ashamed when she saw her mother giving her a disappointed look.

_**"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?" I ask/yelled**_

_**They turn to look at me. Annabeth just said calmly "Percy you weren't suppose to see that" Then she started to smirck "Well I could just tell you now. Percy we are braking up."**_

"What the hell, Annabeth?" Past Thalia yelled

"M-maybe I could change it" Annabeth said but knew that should couldn't change the future.

_**"Yea she wants me not a coward like you." Nathon said**_

Both Thalias and Nico started to growl and everyone else either glared or frown or both at the book.

_**I was mad now. Waves were crashing down hard. I shook my head, breathed in and out, then clamed down. I made a big wave crush on them. I glared at them then walked away**_**.**

_**End of Flashback**_

**I don't know why everyone likes Nathon. He just killed one hellhound, without training, before it got to the forest whiled I killed 6 hellhounds before they went to the big house and saved a 3 year old named Saphira a Aphrodite girl. **

"But I thought Saphira was your daughter." Piper said

"She is but it's a long story" Future Percy said and laugh when he saw a blush on Saphiras tiny cheeks. Artemis chuckled, Saphira looked adorable. The mother has beautiful baby girls.

**I've been taking care of her since she came her. So since she was born, her dad died when she was born so Aphrodite drop her off here so Chiron ask me to take care of her and I said yes.**

"Of course I would, Saphira was the most cutest baby in the world" Future Percy said. Zoe laughed at Saphira who blushed deeper

**Anyways, the people who isn't under Nathon spell is Thaila, Nico, Gover, Katie, The Stolls, Tyson, Chirs, Clarissa, the Gods, and Saphira. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazle, and Frank are at Camp Jupiter, ever since we defeated mother-earth they decied that they'll stay there but we're still good friends and the camp doesn't hate Camp Half-Blood anymore but they like where they are.**

"Wait, you defeated who?" Zeus ask. He already had to worry about his father now mother earth?

"Oh um.. nothing" Future Percy said but Jason, Leo ,and Piper looked really happy that they won the war.

"Whooo hooooo" Leo yelled and put a arm around Jason shoulder. "Did you hear that, we won, we won" Leo kept chanting not noticing the blush on Jasons cheeks. Zeus glared at the Fire User.

Zoe smiled at them. She remember them babysitting her when her mom was at home (When Zoe was supppose to hide cause her mother didn't know about her yet), they were a very happy couple. Of course after a few hits for them to confess.

**The crouch horn blown, time for dinner. I got up, wipe my face on the back of my hand, and started walking. I was half way to the Dining Hall ****when ****I felt a little push on my left leg, I almost fell but caught myself. I look down to see Saphira hugging my leg, I smiled at her and picked her up. She doesn't know how to use a sword or combat yet but she can handle a bow and arrow pretty good. Better then the Apollo cabin and that's saying something. **

Saphira blushed deeper . Everyone but Future Percy and Zoe looked at the 3 year old with surprise looks. Artemis got off her Throne and picked up Saphira from Poseidon lap.

"You'll make a great hunter" Artemis said with a smile. She sat back on her Throne and smile down at Saphira who smiled at her

"No thank you" Saphira said but stayed on Artemis lap, She missed the protective of her mother arms around her.

**Saphira might be the daughter of Aphrodite but her eyes were silver with a smear of sea green. She had black hair like mine but a little curled. Saphira didn't look like Aphrodite, not at all, but some other goddess that was way more beatuiful then Aphrodite. Saphira is always shy but more shy around boys but me.**

"Hey!" Aphrodite yelled very offended

"What, to my eyes my wife is the most beautiful Goddess alive" Future Percy said.

Aphrodite frown but couldn't be mad at Future Percy.

**"Hey, Saphira. How was your day?" I smiled at her**

**"It was great. I beat the Apollo cabin again in archey" She giggled. She learn how to talk English and speak Greek perfect when she turned 2.**

"Impressive" Zeus mutter

**"That's great. You ready for dinner?" We were almost at the Dining Hall**

**"Yes, I'm starved" As if on cue her stomach growled.**

**I laughed. We walk in with me still laughing and her giggling. I then notice that everone was starring at us, I ignore them and went to get us some food. I got some fried chicken and french fries while I got Saphira 2 small cheese burgers plain with french fries too. I put her down and gave her plate. We went in line to give food to the Gods. I let Saphira go first then me.**

_**'Hey dad'**_** I sighed **_**'Thanks for not forgetting me'**_** I put a little something for Aphrodite too.**

_**'Please, don't make me feel this way anymore'**_

Aphrodite smiled. She looked at Artemis and Saphira, her smile widen.

**When I was done Saphira and I started walking to the tables. Saphira put her tiny hand in my big hand, I smiled down at her. We finally got to my table, the Aphrodite cabin had kick her out, okay Drew kick her out since Saphira not all over Nathon. When she came crying to me, I begged Chiron to let her stay with me, he finally said yes when I was on my hands and knees.**

Aphrodite frown. Past Pery also frown and was getting mad at his new 'half-brother'. He tighten his hold on Zoe.

**We finally got there but I saw Nathon. I walked to the other end of the table to be as far away from him as possible. Me and the 3 year old sat arcross each other eating in silence until Saphira said my name.**

**"Percy?"**

**"Yes?" I looked up at her.**

**"When can I use a sword?"**

**"When you're 10" I answer**

**"Oh" She sounded sad**

**"But you can use a dagger when your 4" I smiled when I saw her eyes light up.**

"And my birthday is coming close. I can't wait to have a dagger. I could be as good as Daddy" Saphira said and smiled a big smiled

**"Really? Would you teach me?" she was smiling real big now**

**"Of-" I got cut off by Nathon**

**"Why would you ask my idoit half-brother. I'm a better fight than he is, I can beat him in 10 secs. I bet you anything dad will agree too."**

Everyone frown not liking this boy but Ares

"Oh boy I feel a fight coming on" Ares said with a crazy smile and fire in his. But Ares got hit by a little metal ball. He turn to Hephaestus who was smiling at the cannon ball tank he made. The Blacksmith pulled a string and another small cannon ball flew out of the tank to hit Ares in the nose. Everyone laughed and Future Percy started to read again before the War God can do anything stupid.

**Okay I was getting angry now but I just rolled my eyes trying to calm my self "Of course I'll teach you how to use a dagger" I finish what I said to Saphira**

**"Did you hear me. I said I can beat you in 10 secs. I already got you kicked out of the Posiden Cabin" Nathin was getting closer to me now.**

"What?" Poseidon ask

"Don't worry dad everything comes out great" Future Percy said and Past Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

**He didn't kick me out of the cabin, I left the day I saw Annabeth with him. I guess dad saw what happen because that night when I went to the beach I saw dad by a really big beach house. I was lost in thought for a while.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**I was walking to the beach to gets some shut eye. I could of gone to the big house but all the rooms were full, Chiron tried to tell me to take the couch but I just said no and to tell the harpies not to eat me when I'm sleeping. He just nodded.**_

Sally frown deepened. She squeeze Poseidon hand

_**When I got there I went to my secret place where nobody knows existed but dad of course. It's amazing, there's a perfect view of the ocean, big tall rocks to jump in to the sea (which I did once I saw it), there is this hole in the rocks - that you have to look real close to see it - that leads to a lake and a water fall, and there this big area to put a really big beach house which I see dad standing by when I got there.**_

"That's freaken awesome, why didn't you tell us about that place before, man?" Nico ask

"Because during Ar- my wifes birthday you weren't there for the party, everyone else was. You said something about going in to some grave yard" Future Percy said

"Oh yeah I remember that now, well you have to show me it when we get back" Nico said

Future Percy smiled but then frown. _How long are we going to be here? Dear Gods what's Artemis going to do to Apollo? _

_**"Hey, dad. When did this get here?" I ask admiring the beach house**_

_**"This is for you when I notice that you left my Cabin which I don't blame you for leaving. Anyways I summon this for you to live in, there's a refrigeater that will never run out of food and drinks, a game room, thearter room, and est. There's a lock on the house that not even Hermes himself can get in, only you can bring someone in by one touch of the door nob so you don't have to carry a key. But you are going to have a roommate that will also could only turn the door nob and it will open. And their room will not be reveal until the owner opens there room themselves" Dad explain**_

"Where was this Beach House again?" Hermes ask with a creepy smile

"Didn't you hear, you can't even break in. So don't even try" Athena said

_**"Wait, wait I'm gonna have a roommate. Can I at least get a clue?" I ask 'cause dad will never tell me who it is**_

_**"Let's just say, she's the cutest thing on the planet" He smirck like he new something I didn't.**_

"Which she is" Future Percy said and smiled at the blushed little girl

_**End Flashback**_

**One thing for sure, dad was right 'cause Saphira is the cutest thing on the plant and I guess dad knew that Saphira was going to need a place to stay 'cause once she touch the door nob of the untouch door it revealed. Inside was a nice twin size bed in the middle of the room with silver covers, her walls are silver, on one of her walls is her favorite bow and arrow, on the others was some bands I guess she like (Thank Gods that the Jones Brothers isn't on her wall) she also had a nice view of the sea, and had a balcony if she wanted to go outside. Saphira also had a few stuff sea creaures, wolves, and peges but her favorite stuff toy is a snow coated, ice colored eyes, rosy red nose bear that she takes around with everywhere. But she left her bear at the house 'cause she doesn't want to drop any of her food on it.**

Saphira smiled and hugged Snow tight.

Artemis started to get really worried. _Has to be some other Goddess, it just can't be me._

**"YO! Idiot can you hear me?" Nathon was getting more then angry now.**

**I was about to tell him to get away but then there was a flash of light. Standing right in the middle of the Dining Hall was my dad. I smiled at him. He walk over to me so I got up, I was about to greet him when Saphira got to him before me. She was up and running toward dad, when she finally got to him she was hugging his leg for dear life. He smiled down at her and picked her up. I smiled.**

Sally smile at Poseidon.

**"Hi, Lord Poseidon" Saphira said. She smiled real big. Saphira always love Poseidon ever since they first met which I was glad of. I don't know why but when I saw dad and Saphira hugging and smiling I couldn't help but smile real big. You see I think Saphira as a daughter of my own. I do really love her and make sure no body hurts her.**

The Goddess smiled at the Percys. Hera smile was the biggest one _Happy family_ she thought

**"Hey, little one" Dad said back to her. He put her on his shoulder so she was holding on to his head while giggling.**

**"Hey dad" I smiled and gave him a hug but he kept one hand on Saphira to make sure she doesn't fall.**

**"My Lord. What are doing here?" Chiron ask. Dad put down Saphira which she started to look at me with her cute little puppy eyes. I just laughed and picked her up.**

"Man she could have or do anything with those eyes" Zoe said but smiled at her sister.

**"What? I can't see my favorite son or the little brat" I would've gotten mad at dad but he always messes with Saphira. He just laughed when the little girl in my arms pouted.**

**"It's okay Saphira. Dad might think your a brat but he can be a bigger baby everytime he see Finding Nemo. He even went to that place where Nemo was and demanded to get him back, I tried to get dad back to the palace so he can see the end of the movie but it was really hard. Best day of my life" I said low enough so nobody but Saphira, Chiron, and dad could hear. Saphira laughed while Chiron tried not to.**

Everyone burst out laughing. But Poseidon, he pouted.

"It's alright Poseidon, I think it's cute" Sally said and kiss his cheek. For the first time the Gods saw Poseidon, Lord of the sea, blushed. Aphrodite smiled a huge smile.

"It's alright grandpa, daddy's favorite movie is The Littl-" Zoe was cut off by Past Percy's hand over her mouth

"I thought your favorite movie was Finding Nemo. That's what Annabeth said" Piper said

"Oh um… it is but it's not my favorite" Future Percy said

"You don't trust me to know your favorite?" Annabeth said with a glare

"No it's not that it's just… you know…" Past Percy said

"Let me guess is it The Little Mermaid?" Artemis ask and laughed but the Percys went beat red

"Umm…. Uhhhhh…No, yeah no no your crazy…pshhhh…what made you think that" Future Percy laughed nervesly

"Oh my Gods it is!" Artemis said wide eyed and started to laugh. Then everyone did, the Percys was red and pouted like a baby.

**"Hey that was a secret" Dad whined**

**"I was just backing up my-I mean this little girl here" I said while catching my self when I almost said 'my little girl'**

"Awwww…" Goddess cooed.

**"So... What are you doing here?" I ask changing the subjected**

**"Oh yeah, my little brother wants to see you" Thunder boomed, dad just rolled his eyes**

Thunder boomed "Hey you are my little brother" Poseidon said and Hades nod. More thunder.

**"For what?" I ask**

**"Something very important and because he hasn't seen his favorite newfew in a long time" Hs smiled**

Zeus eyes widen "Yup I'm your favorite newfew" Future Percy said and smiled at his Uncle. Zeus smiled a small smiled

**"I always new he liked me best" Nathon walked up to us. "I'm mean come on I beat one hellhound with no training. Who can do that?"**

**"Percy" Saphira said with proud. I smiled**

Saphira nod and smiled at her dad.

**"Shut it you stupid little girl" Okay now I'm mad. I took out Ripetide and pointed it at his neck.**

**"Don't you ever say that to her again or I'll have to deal with you" I knew my eyes were on fire with anger. The grounded started to shake wildly. Dad hurried and took Saphira out of my arms. I step closer and closer, so close that our noses almost touch. I grabbed his sword before he did, I put it behind his neck and mine still on the front of his neck. "Do you understand me?"**

"A little over protective, don't you think? Kids are suppose to protect them selves" Ares said

"No, no, I'm fine being the over protective father. Anyways I don't want my baby girl to grow up just yet" Future Percy said

Ares rolled his eyes "Wimp" He got splashed with water.

**"Y-yes" He stutter but then he covered it "Why do you care about her anyways. She's not even a **_**real**_** daughter of Aphrodite" He smircked.**

**I then heard a loud whimper. I turn around to see Saphira of crying on dad's shoulder. Seeing her cry broke my heart, that horrible sound shouldn't come out of her, she's suppose be happy like always. I turn my head toward Nathon. I was more then angey now, **

"Oh man he's going to get it now" Past Thalia said and smirked "Good job little cousin"

"You know since your still 16 I'm older" Future Percy said

"Not in my time" Past Thalia said and Past Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

**you can hear the waves crushing, the blue sky soon to be a black and gray with stormy clouds, and the wind picked up too. I dropped the swords and threw him on the ground. I punch him once or twice. Okay more like nine or ten times.**

Ares smiled "Nice, kid"

"Um… thanks…?" Future Percy said/asked

"Even though you don't like him, doesn't mean you can do that, Percy" Sally said, her mother side showing

"I'm sorry mom but I had to protect my baby girl" Future Percy said and Past Percy nod.

**"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! AND IF I SEE HER CRY AGAIN AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU DIDN'T SAY A THING ABOUT HER, UNDERSTAND?" I yelled in his face.**

**"Y-y-yeah. Calm down man" Now he wasn't so brave anymore**

**I got up before I do anything I might regret. I gave him a hard glare and grabbed Saphira out of my dads arms, she was still crying a little. I hugged her close to me, rubbing her back, and saying soothing words in her ear. She finally fell asleep, her head on my shoulder. Dad was smiling that smile like he knows something I didn't. **

"Does, Fish Head finally know something?" Athena ask with mocked surprise.

"Oh shut up bird brain"

**But he then frown**

**"Great! I forgot that Zeus wanted to see you, now he is going to be mad at me for being really late. Oh well. We should go right now." Dad said with a little frown**

**"Can I bring Saphira? I don't want to leave her alone." I said**

**"Of course" Dad smiled**

**"Let me just get her bear" I was about to go to the beach house when dad stopped me.**

**"No worries, I knew that you want to bring her so I brought the bear with me when I came." He held up the white bear. I smiled at him and grab the bear**

**"Thanks" I said. Dad just smiled. He grabbed my shoulder that doesn't have a little head on it and flashed out. The last thing I saw was shock demi-gods before the light blind me.**

"Well isn't that a nice begging?" Dionysus said suprising everyone. They all thought he wasn't paying attention.

"Any ways, we should get beck to the Lightning Thief" Hera said and snapped her fingers. The book appeared on her laped. She cleared her throat.

**"I Play Pinochle With a Horse" **She started

**I hope you like it. And I'm sorry if you guys don't like Jason and Leo being together but Like I said this story is Twisted! XXPP And thanks for this idea! Review Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**"I Play Pinochle With a Horse" **Hera started

**I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.**

"You know your dreams are really funny without the dying part" Apollo said and Hermes nod.

"I don't notice the funny part just the dying" Past Percy said

**I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.**

"Awww, Annabeth's playing nurse" Past Thalia mocked. Annabeth blushed. Artemis frown, feeling this ugly feeling. She shook her head and went back to listening.

But nobody seem to notice the small glared Future Percy was giving Past Thalia. _Didn't Thalia know that Annabeth shouldn't be with me. If only my Queen was here._

**When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"**

"Annabeth you should know that Percy isn't that smart" Nico said with a chuckle

"I know that now" Annabeth said

Both Percys pouted

**I managed to croak, "What?"**

"Hey man I didn't know you were a frog" Hermes said

"He's not hey man, this is Hey Man" Alice Cooper said pointing at the monkey on his shoulder.

"Alice Cooper?" Everyone said at the same time

"What are you going here, this isn't your FanFiction?" Hades said

"Oh, man, come on Hey Man" And they walked out of the Throne Room.

"That was really weird" Ares said

"You can say that again" Athena said

"That was really weird" Ares said again

"Not really you doofus" Athena said with a glared

"Look at the time, maybe we should start reading again. Mother?" Ares said

Hera nod and started again.

**She looked around, as if afraid someone would over hear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"**

Athena looked confused. She looked at the cover of the book and thought about how angry her father and Poseidon was. Hmmm…

**"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."**

**Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.**

"That's one way to shut him up" Future Thalia said

**The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.**

"Awww, you miss her" Aphrodite cooed

Future Percy glared at her, Past Percy blushed with Annabeth, and Artemis had that nasty feeling again. _Why am I feeling like this?_

**A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them- on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.**

**When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt.**

Sally and Poseidon glared at the book like the book did that to there son.

**On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.**

**My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.**

**"Careful," a familiar voice said.**

**Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week.**

"He didn't" Annabeth said

Both Percys sighed, not liking that there friends have to worry so much when they get hurt really bad.

**Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy.**

"Hey, that's my nickname for him, don't go and steal it" Future Thaila said with a glare.

Past Percy put his hands up in surrender "Don't worry mines G-man"

**So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped here at this big house for some reason. And...**

Sally looked down and Poseidon glared at Hades. Poseidon let go of Sallys hand and put it around her shoulders and grab her hand again with his other hand.

**"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."**

**Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap.**

**Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.**

**"The Minotaur," I said.**

"Do you not learn anything from your mother, boy" Dionysus said, taking his head out of his magazine.

"Hey, I was in shock, okay?" Past Percy said

Dionysus just rolled his eyes

**Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"**

**"My mom. Is she really ..."**

**He looked down.**

**I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.**

**My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful.**

Poseidon nod in agreement.

"That was really deep, man" Jason said, Future Percy shrugged

"Probably got that from you" Sally said and smiled at Poseidon, he smiled back.

**"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm- I'm the worst satyr in the world."**

Zeus opened his mouth but Future Thalia cut him off, "Don't you dare say anything" To everyone surprise, he shut up.

**He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.**

**"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.**

**Thunder rolled across the clear sky.**

**As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it.**

**Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head.**

Everyone laughed.

**But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even Minotaurs. All that meant was my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light.**

**I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with ...****Smelly Gabe?**

"I will not let that happen, damn the laws" Poseidon said

**No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. I'd do something.**

Ares laughed "I don't think that'll work"

**Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid- poor goat, satyr, whatever- looked as if he expected to be hit.**

**I said, "It wasn't your fault."**

**"Yes, it was. I was supposed to**_**protect**_**you."**

**"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"**

**"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."**

**"But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.**

**"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.**

**I recoiled at the taste,** **because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies.**

**And not just any cookies- my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.**

The Goddess cooed and Sally smiled at her son or sons. Saphira jumped off of Artemis lap and ran to Future Percy, jumping on his lap. Future Percy put a arm around her waist.

"Daddy, can I have blue cookie?" Saphira ask with puppy dog eyes

Future Percy smiled down at her, he held out his hand and the room overwhelm by the smell of a fresh baked cookies.

Future Percy put the plate of cookies at his side so Zoe can get some too. When he looked up everyone was starting at him "What? I told you I'm Heastia Champion" Future Percy said

Heastia smiled, she knew that she picked a good Champion.

**Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.**

**"Was it good?" Grover asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.**

**"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."**

Zeus smiled a evil smile but saw the both Thalias glaring at him, he frown and looked away

**His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."**

**"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Home made."**

**He sighed. "And how do you feel?"**

**"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."**

"Is that a good thing?" Leo said and tilted his head. Jason thought he looked adorable like that but then shook his head. _Stay focus_

"To me it was" Past Percy said

**"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, **

"To him it is" Demeter said and put a bowl of cereal on Hades armrest. Hades sighed and glared at his sister/ mother-in-law.

"I don't want this, women" He said

"You need it"

"Lady Hera, would you please start before a fight goes on?" Nico said and Hera nod

**and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."**

**The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.**

**My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.**

Ares nodded , he was liking this kid so far.

**As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.**

**We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture, an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena, except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.**

"How is that weird, I thought it was freaken awesome" Nico said with a goofy smile

"I know, I liked you better when you were all spazy" Future Percy said

"Hey! I wasn't spazy" Nico protest

"Sure, sure" Past Percy said and got a glare from Nico

"It's alrite, boy, your father gets like that too when he eats candy" Demeter said

"Now I know where you get it from" Both Percys mutter

"Hey! It's not my fault that Persephone makes awesome candy" Hades said but was ignore. Hera started again not liking the comments they made.

**Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.**

**The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park.**

**He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my step father.**

Dionysus glared at the Percys.

**"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, **

"Just a camper" Annabeth said with a glare at the book

**but she's been here longer than just about anybody.**

"That's better"

**And you already know Chiron..."**

**He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.**

**First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.**

**"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.**

**The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers**_**B**_**.**

"That's so cool. Chiron should be our teacher" Apollo said to Hermes

"Wait do we go to school?" Hermes ask

"Ummm…" Apollo took out a small planner from under his Throne. He flipped a few pages "Nope, nothing about school"

"Oh maybe we should start"

They look at each other "Nahhh" They both said

Artemis shook her head. _Some things wrong with them. This is what I get for hitting them on the head so many times._

**"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."**

**He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."**

**"Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because,**_**if**_**there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr.**

"You didn't tell me you were a satyr, Percy" Nico said and laughed with the rest of the males in the room but the Percys.

Saphira looked confuse. "Daddy isn't a satyr"

"Nino Nico is just playing, Saphira" Zoe said and punch Nicos arm

"What was that for?" Nico ask but Zoe rolled her eyes.

**"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.**

**She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."**

"My cabin!" Hermes cheered

**Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."**

**She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. **

"Ruined the image?" Athena and Annabeth ask at the same time

**They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, **

Annabeth blushed but Past Percy knew that her eyes were pretty but Artemis had beautiful silver eyes. He wouldn't say out loud though.

**but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.**

"I was"

**She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say,**_**You killed a minotaur!**_**or**_**Wow, you're so awesome!**_**or something like that.**

"I can't believe you thought I was going to say that" Annabeth said. Past Percy smiled a weak smile and shrugged

**Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."**

Everyone laughed

"Smooth move, bro" Leo said

"Hey, I can't help that I drool sometimes" Future Percy argued

"Sometimes? Mom always saying that you drool and speak in your sleep" Zoe said and giggled at her dads face.

**Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.**

**"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"**

**"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."**

**"Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?"**

**Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."**

**"Oh. Right. Sorry."**

**"I must say, Percy," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."**

"Chiron sound like he wasted his time watching Percy" Piper said

"That's because he did" Past Thalia said

"Are you saying that I'm not worth being with" Future Percy said pretending being hurt

"Yup I am" Past Thalia said and smiled at her cousin.

**"House call?"**

**"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, **

"Yeah, he's _real_ special" Nico said and laughed with both Thalias.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Past Percy said

"Nothing, nothing" Future Thalia said

**so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence."**

"Translation: he made the teacher be kick out or made him/her broke down. Either one" Dionysus said

**I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.**

**"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" I asked.**

"Lucky, all we got was a satyr that called us cupcake" Everyone looked at Leo like he gone crazy

"He's right" Piper said and Leo stuck his tongue at the people who looked at him funny.

"Just cause you were right about that doesn't mean your any less crazy, Fire bug" Jason said and laugh at Leos red face.

**Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first.****We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."**

**"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"**

**"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.**

**"You**_**do**_**know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.**

"Why would he know how to play that card game, Dionysus?" Hera ask with a glare at the Wine God. He just shrugged and waved it off with his hand

"Don't do that hand thing, I'm not a fart you don't just wave me away with that hand" Hera said and glared at the people who laughed _Why the Hades are they laughing at me_ She huffed and started to read again

**"I'm afraid not," I said.**

**"I'm afraid not,**_**sir**_**," he said.**

**"Sir," I repeated. I was liking the camp director less and less.**

"The usual" Zeus mutter

**"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man,**** one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all**_**civilized**_**young men to know the rules."**

**"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.**

**"Please," I said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun- Chiron -why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"**

**Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."**

Everyone glared at the Wine God who didn't notice since he was reading his magazine again.

**The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.**

**Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was,**_**I**_**was his star student. He expected**_**me**_**to have the right answer.**

**"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?'**

**"She said ..." I remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."**

Sally sniffed "Don't worry Sally, he can go home for school and go back for summer" Poseidon said and kissed Sally cheek

**"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"**

**"What?" I asked.**

**He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.**

**"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."**

**"Orientation film?" I asked.**

"You didn't see that? That was so awesome I almost wanted to ask Chiron to play it again but I really wanted to see camp with my own eyes" Nico said

"I did watch it one day with Saphira when we got bored" Future Percy said

**"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know-" he pointed to the horn in the shoe box- "that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call the Greek gods- are very much alive."**

**I stared at the others around the table.**

**I waited for somebody to yell,**_**Not!**_

"NOT!" Apollo yelled. Artemis shot a bow just inches away from his face

Everyone laughed at the Sun God face

**But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.**

**"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"**

**"Eh? Oh, all right." **

**Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.**

"Grove has a weird choice in foods" Leo said

"Because he's a satyr, boy" Hades said

"I know but still, I would've had a Coke can or a Dr. Pepper" Leo pushed

"Your not like other people or demi-gods are you?" Demeter ask. Leo just looked at her, didn't know what to say while everyone else snickered or chuckled

**"Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as god."**

**"Well, now," Chiron said. "God- capital**_**G**_**, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."**

**"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-"**

**"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."**

"Smaller?" Zeus ask in anger

"Smaller" Was all Future Percy said

**"Smaller?"**

**"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."**

**"Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."**

"Funny how he didn't say his father" Apollo said and chuckle but then was cover in ice water. "Dammit my hair! I just got it done" Everyone looked at him funny

**And there it was again - distant thunder on a cloudless day.**

**"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."**

**"But they're stories," I said. "They're- myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."**

**"Science!"**

All the Gods groan "Here we go again" Hephaestus mutter "Just glad that he isn't pay attention right now"

**Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"-I flinched when he said my real name, which I never told anybody-**

"Perseus" _Flinch _"Perseus" _Flinch _

"Okay, okay, I flinch when people say my full name, big deal" Both Percy said at the same time

**"what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals- they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come**_**so-o-o**_**far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."**

**I wasn't liking Mr. D much, but there was something about the way he called me mortal, as if... he wasn't. **

"Because he's not. Sometimes I wonder if he's even a God" Ares said and laughed but grape vines wrapped around his mouth

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full" Dionysus said with a chuckle, ignoring the glare the War God was giving him.

**It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut.**

**"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that**_**immortal**_**means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?" **

**I was about to answer, off the top of my head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal,**** but the tone of Chiron's voice made me hesitate.**

"It was a good deal back then but not anymore" Past Percy mutter so nobody can hear but Future Percy

"I don't know about you but I like it" Future Percy said with a smile and glanced at Artemis. Nobody saw but Athena and Aphrodite. Aphrodite smiled and Athena glared a little at Future Percy.

**"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said.**

**"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning?**

"You have a myth now" Future Thalia said. Future Percy glared at her, he knew how it felt to be a myth, people not believing your real. He now knew what Mr. D ment.

**What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that some day people would call**_**you**_**a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"**

**My heart pounded. He was trying to make me angry for some reason, but I wasn't going to let him. I said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."**

**"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."**

Poseidon glared at Dionysus

**Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."**

Poseidon nod

**"A lucky thing, too," **

"Are you saying, it's a good thing that Percy lost his mother?" Poseidon ask with a glare. Sally squeezed his hand

Dionysus took one glance at Poseidon and looked back at his magazine and shrugged. Hera started before a fight can go on

**Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe.'"**

**He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.**

Zeus glared at his son who sighed in wanting

**My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up.**

**"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."**

**Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.**

**"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"**

**More thunder.**

**Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.**

**Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."**

"What? She was very pretty, how couldn't I chase her" Dionysus said like it's no big deal. All the goddess glared hard at him.

**"A wood nymph," I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.**

**"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me.**

"I do not, you make punish you" Zeus said to his son who ignored him again

**The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time- well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away- the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha. Absolutely unfair."**

**"And ..." I stammered, "your father is ..."**

"Zeus" Annabeth said

_**"Di immortales,**_**Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."**

**I ran through D names from Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.**

**"You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine."**

"Now you get it" Athena said, Poseidon glared at her

**Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"**

**"Y-yes, Mr. D."**

**"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**

**"You're a god."**

**"Yes, child."**

**"A god. You."**

"Like I said before, I can't believe either" Ares said and grape vine came around his mouth again.

"Like I said before, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Diionysus repeated what Ares said

**He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life.**

Both Thalias and Nico laughed at the thought of Percy in a strait-jacket.

**"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.**

**"No. No, sir."**

**The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."**

Hermes eyes widen "That's impossible" Dionysus was looking at the book in disbelief and then yelled

"YES, I FINALLY WON" He smiled a huge smile that some of the Gods were afraid that his face might break

**"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."**

The smiled was turn in to a frown and he slouch down in his Throne with a pout on his face, like baby.

**I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too.**

**"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk,**_**again,**_**about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."**

Both Percys either glared at the book or at the camp director.

**Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."**

**Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."**

"Percy and manner doesn't fit together" Nico said and laugh at the face the Percys made.

**He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.**

**"Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.**

**Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."**

**"Mount Olympus," I said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"**

**"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."**

**"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in**_**America**_**?"**

**"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."**

**"The what?"**

"We move west" Athena said like she was talking to a baby

**"Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know- or as I hope you know, since you passed my course- the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps- Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on- but the same forces, the same gods."**

**"And then they died."**

Apollo started to poke Artemis until she got annoyed "Why are you poking me, brother?" She ask with a glare.

"Seeing if your alive" Apollo answer "Yup you are. We're all good" He smiled a bright smile. Artemis hit his head with her bow. "Owww"

**"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture.**

**People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not- and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either- America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."**

**It was all too much, especially the fact that**_**I**_**seemed to be included in Chiron's**_**we,**_**as if I were part of some club.**

"We should start a club, Herms" Apollo said

"Yeah that will be soooo cool" Hermes said

"Well tough for you cause I'm not allowing that" Hera said. The brothers pouted.

**"Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?"**

"Our Daddy" Zoe said and hugged Past Percy

**Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down.**

"Isn't he a half horse though?" Leo ask

"Yes he is" Piper answer him

**"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to 'meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be smores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."**

"Who wouldn't?" Past Percy said

"I don't, they give me head aches" Jason said

**And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.**

**I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.**

**"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers."**

"That's the end, should we go to bed?" Hera said and every nod

They left to there bedrooms with out a word.

**Hope you like this chap and i thought it'll be funny to put in Alice Copper and if anyone saw the Rock of Ages you'll get the monkey part. Review Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone but Future Percy was in the dinning room for breakfast.

"So should we start Become a God now or start the next chapter in Lightning Thief?" Demeter ask

Without hesitating everyone said "Become a God"

"Well some people wants to know Percy wife" Demeter said and cleared her throat.

**Percy POV**

"Are all the chapters going to be like this?" Ares ask

"Hush up" Aphrodite said with a glare.

_What's wrong with Aphrodite _Ares thought

**When the light died down I was standing in front of 14 Gods (Hestia and Hades got their Thrones back) **

"What!" Zeus yelled

"Yes finally I get my Throne back. High-five, sister" Hades said and put his hand in the air for Heastia could high-five him. She simply just tap his hand and smile warmly at her brother.

**I bowed to Lord Zeus carefully so I won't drop Saphire who is still sleeping.**

**"Poseidon, I told you to get him right away. What took you so long?" Zeus ask with a little anger**

**"I was but we started to talk then Nathan called Saphira stupid, Percy threating him because Saphira started to cry, oh and Percy told her about when I first saw Finding Nemo, you know same old same old things" Poseidon answered**

**"Best day of my life, if I may say" I said with a laugh**

"When I was Grandpa Poseidon we watch Finding Nemo, he did the same thing even though he already watched it who knows how many times" Zoe said and giggled at her grandpas face.

**Saphira started to mumble something that I couldn't make out then she started to yawn and stretch her arms, I had to grip her tighter so she won't fall.**

**"Had a good nap?" I ask**

**She smiled sleeply and nod "Do you have my teddy bear?" She ask**

**"Hmm... I don't know, you're going to have to find it" Before dad went to his Throne when we came. I gave him the bear to hide. I love to mess with the little girl.**

**I put her down and the first thing she does is walk around me.**

"What are you doing?" Athena ask but Saphira just smiled at her

**"I don't have it you can check everywhere. But I think you'll notice if the bear was under my shirt" I said 'cause she started to eye and feel my shirt. She pouted but keep looking, She's not a girl who likes to fail a challenge especially if it has to do with her bear.**

Saphira nod.

"You know if you weren't Percys daughter then I would have thought you were mine" Athena said

**She started to walk around the Throne Room. Saphira stop in front of Hestia Throne. She tilted her head and put her small index finger on her bottom lip. Saphira started to walk around Heastia Throne**

"That's my thinking face" Saphira said to everyone who looked at her.

"She uses it a lot 'cause, dad is always hiding her favorite things" Zoe said. Hera smiled

**"What is she doing?" Hestia said with kind in her voice**

**"She's thinking. Saphira always does that when I hide her favorite stuff bear. Right now she's examing your Throne to see where I might hide her bear. Saphira is not a girl who fails a challenge and she's make sure to win when it has to do with her bear" I explained**

**"Not here" Saphira said and went to another random Throne which was Apollos. Saphira did the same thing but study Apollos face a little closer, she shook her head. Saphira walked up to Hermes, he had his mischievous smile on his face. Saphira study his face hard but after like 10 seconds she said "Not here" and walked on**

"Oh man, I thought I had you" Hermes said to Saphira

"I almost thought you did but you had a little glint in your eyes so I knew you didn't have it" Saphira explained

**"That was fast, I thought I had her" Hermes said with a frown**

**"Saphira probably thought you had it first but something on your face told her that you don't have her bear" I said**

"Well I guess you didn't have to explain it " Hermes mumbled

**"Wise girl, looking deep into her enemys face. You sure she's not my daughter?" Athena said**

"I'm thinking the same thing" Athena said but she knew whose daughter is this.

**"Yes, I'm pretty sure she's not. Saphira might be shy around boys but she's a daughter of Aphordite" **

"She's shy around boys?" Artemis ask looking a little pale.

Saphira nodded "You don't seem shy around us" Hades said

"Because I already know you" Saphira answered

**I smiled at one of my favorite cousins. Athena finally accept me when I went on a for her quest. **

Poseidon smiled "And you said you can't get along with my kids"

"Well I guess the quest I sent him on was really challenging to get my respect" Athena said. Sally smiled at the Wisdom Goddess but you can see how worried she is in her eyes.

"That quest was hard, when Percy came back he looked like he just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for 3 months" Nico said

**I was gone about 3 months but I did get a reward and that was Saphira. **

**When I went to the big house to tell Chiron that I was back I was greeted with a beautiful baby girl. **

**Athena smile and nod but I can tell she was thinking hard about something.**

"Probably figuring out whose Saphira real mother is" Heastia said

**Saphira was in front of Artemis Throne. Artemis looked beautiful today, well she always does. With her curly dark hair, big silver eyes, and those lips that look so kis-**

Artemis was so red that you'll mistake her as a cheery

"Awww, little sis, someones crushing on you" Apollo said and laughed at Artemis face.

Demeter took pity on the Goddess of Hunt and started to read again.

**WAIT I can't be thinking that, she's a maiden goddess she will never even give a second look at me. **

Artemis looked down and bit her lip. _How could I not take a second glance at you_

**Now that I really looked at Artemis, she looked so much like Saphira but Saphira is a daughter of Aphrodite why would she look so much like Artemis. **

"You don't think your there mother, do you daughter?" Zeus ask the cheery red Artemis.

"Umm… maybe not…?" Artemis said that like it was a question. Everybody turn there head to Zoe and Saphira who shook there head and pretend they were zipping there mouths.

**I was cut out of my thought when Saphira ask something.**

**"My Lady? Are you my mommy?" Everyone was shock that she will ask the Maiden Goddess that. They all looked at the Moon Goddess to see what will she say.**

Artemis started to breath in deeply and looked really pale.

**"W-why would you ask that, child?"**

**"Percy said that my mommy's really pretty. And you are pretty." Saphira said getting shy**

Aphrodite smiled "I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty" She said and smiled at Past Percy. He blushed, Artemis glared at Aphrodite and feeling that ugly feeling again.

_Why the Hades am I feeling like this?_

**I walked over to her and crouch down so I was her height. "Saphira, she's not your mommy. Your mommy's over there" I pointed to where Aphordite is sitting who has goo-goo eyes all over me. I mentally threw-up. **

Aphrodite glared at Past Percy

**"Even though Lady Artemis is much more pretty then your mom. Don't tell her that though" I said the rest in a whisper. Saphira giggle.**

"Well there goes not telling" Future Thaila said and laughed at Past Percy. He looked like he wanted to pee his pants.

But nobody notice the small smile Artemis had on her face.

**"I'm sorry, My Lady" Saphira smiled her cute smile, Artemis smile back.**_**Wow, she has a pretty smile**_

"Why does have to be in my thought?" Past Percy said

"Because they're much more fun to listen to" Past Thaila said

"Hey little sis, are you… are you blushing?" Apollo ask and smiled at her _I love annoying her_

"What! No!" She said quickly and looked away. Nobody notice the glare Annabeth was giving the Goddess

**I shook my head. I need to stop thinking about Artemis. **

**Saphira was off again, looking for her bear. She looked around and walk towards dad. Saphira looked everywhere around him but couldn't find anything. She bowed her head in defeat.**

**"She's giving up already?" The king of Gods ask**

**"I guess so" I said but she never gives up**

"She's planning something…" Athena mutter

**Dad looked guilty and was glancing at his arm rest. Saphira, all of sudden, looked up. She jumped on dads lap and exam the arm rest. She knock on the rest 3 times, nothing, padded the whole arm rest, nothing, and then she grabbed dads hand and put his hand flat on the arm rest it started to glow. Next thing her bear is sitting there.**

"Ahhh, she was playing the guilty card. Nice" Leo said smiled at Saphira

**"TEDDY!" Saphira had a big smile on her face, she grabbed the bear and got off dads lap and ran to me. "I win"**

**I laughed and picked her up.**

**"How did she know that her bear was on his arm rest but was invisible?" Athena ask**

"And when can you even do that?" Zeus ask

"That's for me to know and for _not_ to find" Poseidon said with a smile and winked at Sally. She blushed

**"When I was looking down I knew Lord Poseidon will feel guilty and will be looking at the spot where he hid my teddy" Saphira said holding her bear close to her and sucking her thumb**

"You know sometime I forget that Saphira's 3" Piper said and smiled when Saphira started making bubbles out of her chocolate milk.

Artemis smiled but kindly told Saphira to stop before Apollo and Hermes start to do that to. Saphira smiled and stopped

**"Wise girl. Anyway I told your dad to get you here so I can ask you again. You saved Olympus twice, your fighting moves has improve since you got the Romen moves in you too since you were at there camp. I once again ask you; will you like to be a God?" The King of Gods ask**

"Wait, wait, does that mean you guys asked me before?" Past Percy asked with wide eyes

"It seems so" Zeus said.

**"I don't know. It wasn't just me that help and defeated the monsters" I said**

**"You are right, Hermes bring the others that help with the wars and don't mess around" And Hermes was off.**

**When he came back, he had The Stolls, Katie, Clarissa, Chris, Nico, Thaila, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazle. Everyone but Annabeth came to greet me and Saphira.**

**"Hey Perce, Sofie" The Stolls and Nico said. They started to call her Sofie when she was 1, they say that it sounds like Saphira but I don't see it.**

"How could he not see it. Saphira. Sophie. Sounds the same to me" Nico said

"I don't see it" Future Thalia said

"Because your weird"

Future Thalia shot him lighting but not to much.

"Owww" The Thalias laughed at Nicos hair.

**"H-hi" Saphira stutter out.**

**"Still shy I see" Travis said**

**"Oh, shut it Travis. Hey Saphira, don't let Travis bother you" Katie said with a smile.**

**"You know you love me" Travis put his arm around her waiste. She rolled her eyes but smiled up at him.**

"Please tell me they're not dating" Demeter and Hermes said at the same time

"If we did that, then we'll be lying and we don't lie" Future Thalia said with a innocent face.

Hermes and Demeter sighed.

**"If this lovey dovey stuff is over can we please see what we are doing here?" Thaila ask**

**"We brought you here to tell all of you that we are going to grant you a immortal life. Do you agree to accept?" Zeus ask**

**"Yes" Annabeth said first, the otheres exchange looks then nod. Zeus nod and started chanting in Greek. There was a bright light and then it died down a minute later. There wasn't any differents but that there was a slight glow to them.**

Everyone looked at Nico and Future Thalia. They did have a glow but Future Thalias was brighter since she's a goddess.

**"You will be the protecter of Camp Half-Blood and Jupitar" Zeus finish**

**"Does that mean I have to leave the hunt?" Thaila ask**

"So I am joining the hunt" Past Thalia said

Future Thalia nodded

**"No, daughter. You can stay with your sisters" Thaila said in relief "Now Percy will you accept to Become a God?"**

**"WHAT? Percy gets to be a God while**_**I'm**_**a dumb immortal? That's not fair anyways Percy a coward like Nathan said he should be offer a god not that**_**thing**_**over there" Annabeth said while point at me.**

Everyone was shock that Annabeth will say such a thing. Past Percy glared at her hard, harder then anyone else in the room.

**Saphira jumped out of my arms and ran up to Annabeth and started punching her leg. "You big meanie" she yelled**

"Yeah, go Saphira" Hermes said. He snapped his fingers and was wearing a blue shirt that said 'Go Saphira' on the front with Saphiras picture.

"Dude, I want one" Apollo said and Hermes snapped his fingers. Apollos was wearing the same thing but in yellow. He smiled a bright smile

Demeter shook her heads at the two and started to read again.

**Annabeth picked her up and threw her, not to hard to make crush in to something but enough to let Saphira land on her bottom and slid in front of Artemis Throne. Saphira started to cry, Artemis bent down and pick her up, rubbing her back, and saying soothing words.**

"Annabeth!" Athena yelled out

Annabeth looked down in shame

**"What the Hades, Annabeth?" I yelled**

**"Don't look at me like that she's just a daughter of Aphordite. Pointless and useless" Aphordite and Piper looked ready to attack Annabeth but I might do it first since she did that Saphira**

Aphrodite turn her glare to Annabeth. And if you listen closely you can hear Artemis growling

**"They are not pointless and useless, they are wise in their own way, they are very usefull in their own way you just don't know it cause the only person you care about is yourself." I said**

Aphrodite smiled at Past Percy

"Hey where is the other Percy?" Jason ask

"He's still sleeping" Zoe answered and bit her bacon

"But it's 10 in the morning shouldn't he be up by now?" Leo ask trying the ignore the piece of egg at the corner of Jasons mouth.

"He was up all night. He couldn't fall asleep, he's so use to mom being with him that he couldn't sleep" Saphira said

"Awww" Aphrodite cooed

"Shouldn't one of us wake him up?" Hera ask

"No let him sleep he needs it" Zoe said. Hera nodded

"But would he like it that we started this before he got here?" Piper ask

"No, he lived it" Zoe said

Demeter started to read again.

**"Why wouldn't I, I'm beautiful you said so your self" she flipped her hair**

"When did you become so, so, selfish?" Past Thalia asked with a glare. Annabeth shrugged no trusting her voice.

**"Yeah you are but you are more then ugly in the inside. I but right now Lady Athena is ashamed to call you her daughter" I spat**

**"Now why would mom be. She will be proud of me, finally dumping you, being beautiful, and of course I'm very wise. Sometimes I think I'm wiser then her" She flipped her hair again**

"Right now I am ashamed of you" Athena said with a glare. Annabeth sniffed but kept a strong face.

**"I am ashamed to call you my daughter Annabeth Chase." Athena was angry too. She snap her fingers and Annabeth puff out "I am sorry little cousin."**

**"It's alright. Where did you puff her?" I ask**

**"Somewhere so bad that she will regret calling her wiser then me" She smirk. I nod.**

Annabeth started to shake. _Why did I have to do that. Maybe I can change the future._ But she knew that she can't

**"Okay then. Now will you accept?" Zeus ask getting annoyed**

**"Yeah" I said. What? I've been thinking about it since he asked me the first time. **

**Zeus started to chant again and this time the other Gods did too. There was another bright light but brighter then the others then it died down.**

**"Perseus Jackson you are now the God of Swordsmenship, Heros, Firendship, King of Demi-Gods, and Time. Your domain is Camp Half-Blood and your palace is your beach house." Zeus finish**

**I then felt dizzy and light headed. The last thing I heard was Saphira calling "PERCY!"**

"That's the end" Demeter said and put the book on the table. Then the door opened.

Future Percy came in with his arm around a 16 looking boy. He had blonde surfers hair and blue eyes but you can see the silver and sea green in them if you look close enough but nobody seem to notice.

"Hey guys, look how drop by" Future Percy said

"Luke…" Everyone who knew look said

**I hope you like chap! And look at my new poll**


	9. Chapter 9

"Luke…" Everyone who knew Luke said

Future Thalia ran to hug him "What are you doing here, your suppose to be dead" She whisper in to his ear

Luke looked at Future Percy who mouthed 'Let her notice'. Luke nodded. He let go of Future Thalia and looked her strait in the eye. Future Thalia gasp, Lukes eyes were blue but if you look close enough you can see the sea green and silver.

"Why are your eyes like that?" Future Thalia ask

"Let's just say I have a new mom and dad" Luke said and winked.

He turn to Nico who was behind Future Thalia. Luke smiled up at him since Nico is taller than him and Luke was just 16.

"I don't think we met" Luke said

"Oh we met but not really in a good way" Nico said with a little glare

"Oh yeah, about that, I'm sorry about... that " Luke said and rubbed the back of his neck.

Nico chuckled "It's alright, man" He said

The Past demi-gods glared at Luke. But he didn't seem to notice, he was being introduce to Jason, Leo, and Piper even thought he already met them in the future.

"Hi I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupitar" He shook hands with Luke

"I'm the awesome Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus" Luke laughed _Leo never changes_

"So I've heard" Luke smiled at him. Leo blushed a little, Jason glared at Luke

"And I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite" They shook hands

He turn to the Past People but was in a bone crushing hug with Hermes "My boy" Hermes said

Luke smiled and patted his formal dads back "From where I'm from, your not my father but godfather." Luke said.

Hermes pulled back and looked at Lukes eyes, he notice the sea green and silver too. Hermes turn towards Future Percy and said person nod. Hermes turn back to Luke. "I know you'll have a great father and who ever is the mother, is going to be a great one." He said

"Trust me, my mother is amazing and you know her pretty well, too" Luke said with a smirk

Hermes looked confused but let it go. Again Luke turn the Past People but looked down at the 10 and 3 year old. He smiled down at them and crouch down in front of them. Saphira was face to face while Zoe was taller so she had to look down.

"Last time I saw you two you were older. You were 13 and you were 6" He said to Zoe then Saphira.

"We know you?" Saphira ask with her thinking face on.

"Not from where your from but yeah you do. After all, I am your brother" Everyone gasp but Future Thalia, Percy, and Hermes since they all ready know. They laughed at the faces everyone made.

"W-what?" Zoe stuttered

"I think he said he's our brother" Saphira said

"I know that"

"Then why'd you asked?"

"Never mind."

"Let me guess, Saphira got your brains" Athena said to Future Percy

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said with a glare

"Nothing nothing"

"Anyways, how are you our brother?" Zoe asked

"Well on your 12th birthday, the only thing you asked for was a big brother. So dad and mom went down to see uncle Hades and asked to bring me back to life but it was a big offer so Uncle Hades told them that they had to ask the Fates face to face. Dad here told mom to go back and that he'll go, it took a while to convince her though. Anyways when dad got to the Fates, they already knew what he was going to ask and I was passed out on the floor in front of them so I didn't really see the Fates but I did hear everything they said. They said I looked 15 because well I always like being 15 but you know whatever. When we finally got home I hid as best as I can so you won't see me but when you did see me and when dad said I'm your new big brother, you should have seen yours and Saphiras face. I wished I had a camera at the time. It took awhile for everyone at camp to forgive me though since my past wasn't really that good. But it was worth it 'cause I had a family again" Luke said. Everyone was surprise at what he said and the Gods were looking at Future Percy with respect but Future Percy only held up his hands

"That didn't happen in my time yet so don't look at me like that" He said then he looked around and notice the become a god book on the table. "Did you guys start the book without us?" He asked

"Umm… ahhh… No?" Demeter said trying to hide the book under the table

Future Percy glared at them "Okay maybe we did" Hera said

"Would it make you feel better if we read the next chapter?" Hermes said. Really he wanted to know whose Future Percy wife was to make sure Luke was right on how amazing his mother is.

Future Percy looked at everyone, seems like they wanted to read the next chapter, might as well say yes. He nodded. Everyone cheered and sat down around the table. Saphira sat on Lukes lap with Zoe on his right and Futuer Percy on his left. And Artemis sitting next to Future Percy. Nico and Future Thalia looked at them and chuckled _Ironic_ They thought.

Zeus grabbed the book from Demeter and started to read.

**Percy POV**

**When I woke up my vision was blurry at first but then after a few blinks I can see everything clear. I looked around, I was in a white room with just a bed and a nightstand. **

"I know that place" Ares said

"Because you go there every week" Apollo said

"And your bike ends up in my forges" Hephaestus said.

Aphrodite smiled at her husband and put her head on his shoulder. Hephaestus froze at her action. Everyone seem shock but Heastia and Hera smiled at Aphrodite. _She's learning the true meaning of love_.

**I sat up and notice a note on the nightstand, I picked it up**

_**Percy,**_

_**When you get up come back to the Throne room.**_

_**Dad**_

_**P.S Please hurry up before Saphira gives everyone her puppy dog eyes so she can see you.**_

"I hate that face, she made me build a slide in the boulder even though dad said no. I got in so mush trouble.

Everyone laughed. Saphira giggled.

**I smiled. I got up and walked back to the Throne room. Every girl I passed by would give me goo-goo eyes or follow me all the way to the Throne room. **

Artemis glared at the book. _Nobody looks at my Percy that way._ _Wait my Percy? I can't be thinking this, I just can't._

**I ran the rest of the way to the Throne Room and shut it close before they can come in. I turn around to see everyone staring at me like I'm crazy. I waved with a weak smile.**

**"PERCY" I turn my head to see Saphira run to me, I went down to my knees. I held her close to me when she ran in to my arms. I got up her still in my arms.**

The goddess cooed.

**"You wanted to see me?" I ask the Gods**

**"I know I want to see you in my room" Aphrodite said with a seductive smile**

Both Percys paled. Artemis glared turned to Aphrodite who was playing with Hephaestus hand so she didn't notice.

**"Oh let the boy have fun with his Godhood before you scare him for eternity" I was shock, as was everyone else, that Artemis was defending me**

Everyone laughed or was looking at the Goddess of Moon with, shocked.

Artemis blushed and Future Percy tried his hardest not to start at her. _ She still looks cute when she blushes_

**"And why would you care?" Aphrodite spat out**

**"Because Perseus is one of the decent men I have ever met in long time. We don't need him to be like Hermes or, even worse, Apollo"**

"HEY!" Said gods yelled

**"HEY" The 2 Gods yelled. Everyone laughed while Saphira just giggled.**

**"Anyways, Percy do you remember what you are the God of?" Zeus ask**

"I know, I know" Leo yelled out with his hand raised.

**I tried to think but I couldn't remember so I just shook my head**

**You are the God of Swordsmanship, Heros, Friendship, King of Demigods,****and Time. Your domain is Camp Half-Blood and your palace is your Beach House" The King of God said**

Leo pouted

"Why're you pouting, Firebug?" Jason ask

"I wanted to say his titles" He said

"It's alright, you can do it next time" Future Percy said and laughed at Leos happy face

**"T-time?" I stutter out**

**"Yes, I see the Fates think you are powerful enough to take that title"**

**"Okay then. Wait, will Saphira be able to stay with me still?" I ask tightening my grip on her**

**"Of course, son" Dad smiled that I-know-something-you-don't-smile again "But one of us has to teach you how to be a God" he added**

**"I'll do it, I'll do it" Aphordite said all jumpy with her hand rised up in the air**

**"Umm... no thanks. Anybody,**_**please,**_**anybody else?" I ask Aphordite pouted, I just rolled my eyes**

"Man if I went with her I'll be dead from all the perfume she has aroung her palace" Future Percy said

Artemis giggled. Everyone looked at her like she grew a second head

"Did you just giggle?" Apollo asked

"What? No. Your going insane" Artemis said and blushed.

Zeus took pity on his daughter and started to read again.

**Dad and Uncle had a short chat untill dad just smiled a big smile "We have decided to let Lady Artemis teach you how to be a God"**

Artemis glared her father and uncle but they ignored her

**"WHAT?" Me and Artemis said**

**"Artemis is going to be teaching you how to be a god"**

**"I know I heard you I meant why does Artemis have to teach me?"**

"Do you have a problem with me teaching you?" Artemis ask with a glare

"Not at all" Future Percy said and smiled at her. She blushed and looked away.

**"Because you need to work on your hunting skills" That's not true, I know it, dad knows it, for Gods sake even freaken Apollo knows it and he isn't bright. **

"What are you talking about, I'm very bright" Apollo said and started to glow bright yellow like the sun. Everyone rolled there eyes

**I was going to ask what really was the answer but the look on his face said thats final so instead I ask.**

**"What about Saphira? You know how I feel when she's at camp alone and whose know how long I'll be gone" Saphira gasp like she just thought of it too.**

"Why don't you like her at camp alone?" Heastia asked

"'Cause she's 3 and some of the campers didn't really like her very much at the time" Future Percy said

**"I don't want Percy to leave" She griped my neck tighter and snuggle closer to me.**

**"She will go with you until you are done training" dad answer**

**"YAY" Saphira yelled with a huge smile**

**"Wait does that me I have to go with the Hunters?" Now I'm really worried**

**"Well duh." Artemis said "You better not flirt with my Hunters"**

**"I would never" and in a whisper "Ever since**_**she**_**cheated on me" Saphira heard and kiss my cheek, I smile at her**

Artemis grabbed his hand from under the table so nobody would see. Future Percy looked down and then looked at Artemis who was looking at her father like she's not doing anything. Future Percy smiled and squeeze her hand.

**"Okay pack up and met me and Thaila at her tree" Artemis said with a glare**

**"Okay. We'll met you there." I said and left with out another word**

**When we got the elevator Saphira ask "Are you sure Lady Artemis not my mommy?"**

**"Why do you ask that?" I ask**

**"I don't know but she just seems like my mommy and your my daddy" I was shock and happy. Shock that Saphira would think me and Artemis being together but that did seem kinda of awesome I mean Artemis is very beautiful, smart, and I think it's kinda of funny how all the boys look at her with fear.**

Everyone looked at Future Percy

"What? It is funny" He said. Artemis looked down and saw there hands together, she smiled

_**What am I thinking, I will never be with her but a boy can dream right?**_

_Which came true _Future Percy thought and rubbed his thump on Artemis hand

**I thought. I was happy because Saphira thinks of me as a father.**

**I smiled at her "No, Saphira, she's not your mother."**

**"Oh" She frowned**

**"You better turn the frown upside down or a certain monster will come and get you" We were in a cab already, driving to Camp**

**"Not the monster" Saphira eyes were growing bigger and bigger while that frown is turning in to a smile**

**"Oh yes the... TICKLE MONSTER" she scream in laugheder while I was tickling her tummy.**

**"We're here. That'll be $15" The cabby driver said. I gave the $15 and picked up Saphira who is still giggling and walked up the hill. When we pass Camp border everyone turn to see who it was. I ignore them and started to walk to the forest to the Beach House but was stop by Drew.**

**"Hey, handsome. What are you doing tonight?" She gave me a seductive smile. **

Artemis glared at the book. Future Percy squeezed her hand again

**I'm gonna be sick, you would to if you saw how much make-up she wears and that awful perfume.**

"That was the most disgusting thing I ever smelled" Future Percy and Saphira nod

**"Gonna read a bed time story for my baby girl" Saphira smiled when I said my baby girl, well she is.**

Saphira smiled at turn to her daddy and she started to giggle when she caught them holding hands. Luke looked were she was, wondering why she's giggling. He smiled when he saw the hands too. They quickly looked away so nobody would notice and look under the table too.

**"Ditch her and go on a date with me" she put her hand on my chest. Okay if she doesn't stop I'm really gonna puke and make sure it's all over her to cover that perfume.**

**"I would never do that" I walked away. Drew stopped me again**

**"Hey no ones ever said no to me" She was glaring at me but still had that smile on**

"Doesn't she get it, he doesn't want to go out with you" Future Thalia said

"1st thanks for defending me. 2nd your talking to a book" Past Percy said and got a glare from his cousin.

**"Well I just did so bye" I hurried to the forrest but I was stopped again.**

**"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" It was freaken Nathan with his sword out pointing at my neck. I rolled my eyes**

**"Welcome Perseus Jackson, God of Swordmanship, Heros, Friendship, Time, and King of Demigod. The new Camp director" Chiron announce.**

"You should have seen his face. It was so funny" Future Percy said and chuckled

"Any ways, we should start Lightening Thief again. Who wants to read?" Zeus asked

"I will" Luke said and grabbed the book from the middle of the table where it puffed in.

**Thought you might like to have 2 chapter of become a god in two days. I hope you like it. Review review review! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Should we go back in the Throne Room?" Heastia asked

"No!" Luke and Saphira said at the same time. Everyone looked at them wondering why they didn't want to go to the Throne Room.

"Some of us are really comfortable" Luke said with smirk and Saphira giggled. Zoe looked at them funny until she saw her mother and father holding hands under the table. She started to giggle too.

"Okay…? So who wants to start the next chapter in The Lightening Thief?" Zeus asked

"I will" Luke said and grabbed the book

**I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom**

Apollo got up from his seat and walked over to Future Percy. Artemis let go of his hand before her brother can see. Apollo got on his knees and started to bow down "All hail Perseus Jackson Lord of Bathrooms"

Everyone snickered or chuckled, both Percys rolled their eyes at the Sun Gods.

"Apollo get off the ground, it dirty" Hera said. Apollo pouted but got up and went back to his seat.

Out of habit, Future Percy grabbed Artemis hand again. Artemis was surprise but didn't let go. She already at a funny feeling on who the mother and wife is, she's just hoping that she was wrong but at the same time hoping that she's right.

**Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse, we had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him. I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times, and, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back end the way I trusted his front.**

Everyone laughed but Poseidon and Sally. They didn't like that their son was taking up jobs already and they didn't like the Macy Thanksgiving Day Parade job either.

**We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's **_**him**_**."**

**Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable. I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something.**

**I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.**

"Ah, my Oracle" Apollo said and smiled. But his smiled turn into a frown. _Why doesn't my Oracle change bodies?_

Hades shifted in his sit. _He'll find out soon._

**"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.**

**He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."**

**"Somebody lives there?"**

**"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."**

**I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain.**

Apollo eyes widen "My Oracle moved. My Oracle moved." He cheered

Piper, Leo, and Jason looked confused._ I thought Rachel lives in a cave_ They thought. Jason looked over at his future sister who wink at him which meant she'll tell us later.

**"Come along, Percy," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."**

"Chiron's good at lying but changing subject… not so much" Hermes said

**We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.**

**Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."**

**He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.**

Dionysus sighed, he was just glad that his sons burn grapes for him.

**I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music.**

**I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.**

**"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."**

Zeus snorted but didn't say anything 'cause both Thalias was giving him a glare.

**Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."**

**"But he did that!"**

"Didn't bring my daughter safely to camp" Zeus mumbled

**"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."**

**I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. I also felt really, really guilty. If I hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble.**

Heastia smiled at her Champion. _Such a good friend…_

**"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"**

"That was his second chance" Annabeth said. Everyone jumped, Annabeth hadn't spoken since she found out her true colors in the future and she didn't like any of those colors.

**Grover signed even more miserably than before.**

**Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that**_**was**_**Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened .before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."**

**"How old is he?"**

**"Oh, twenty-eight."**

Jason, Piper, and Leo eyes widen "Chiron said that like it's no big deal. Grover looks like he's a sophomore" Leo said

Piper bump his shoulder, harder then usual, and Leo fell on to Jasons lap. They both blushed like 2 cherrys.

"S-sorry, man" Leo said and sit up, not meeting Jasons eyes.

"It's alright" Jason said. He looked down and smiled like a madman. Piper and Aphrodite started to giggle.

**"What! And he's in sixth grade?"**

**"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."**

**"That's horrible."**

**"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."**

**"That's not fair," I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"**

Zeus glared at the book. _Worse then bad…_

**Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"**

**But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop. Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word**_**death.**_**The beginnings of an idea—a tiny, hopeful fire—started forming in my mind.**

**"Chiron," I said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."**

**"Yes, child?"**

**"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"**

"Please tell me you not going to do what I think your going to do" Sally said

"I can't 'cause you told me never to lie" Future Percy said and frown at his mother worry face. Artemis squeezed his hand but still had no emotion on her face

**Chiron's expression darkened.**

**"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words care fully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... until we know more ... I would urge you to put that out of your mind."**

**"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"**

**"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods."**

**As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.**

**Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."**

**"Stocked with what?" I asked. "Armed with what?"**

"Stocked with monsters and be armed with weapons" Ares said

"I know that now" Past Percy said

**"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"**

"Why would he? He just got to camp. If only Chiron let you keep the pen" Poseidon said the last part in a whisper

**"My own—?"**

**"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later."**

**I wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory, but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.**

**"Sword and spear fights?" I asked.**

**"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."**

Chiron's really bad at changing subjects" Hermes said and stated to plan a meeting with Chiron to teach how to change subjects

**Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.**

**"What do you do when it rains?" I asked.**

Everyone laughed while both Percys blushed

**Chiron looked at me as if I'd gone a little weird.**

**"We still have to eat, don't we?" I decided to drop the subject.**

**Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.**

**Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. **

Hephaestus and Leo smiled "That's my Cabin" They both said at the same time.

**Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. **

"Mines" Demeter said

**Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. **

"Best Cabin ever 'cause it's mine" Apollo said with a bright smiled

**They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed).**

**In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.**

Heastia beamed at her Champions. "You saw me" She said

Past Percy smiled at her "Yeah, sorry I didn't talk to you"

"It's alright, child. I'm just happy you saw me" She smiled at him

**The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them.**

"That's my Cabin" Jason said

"Use to be mine" Both Thalias said

**Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.**

"That one's my" Hera said with a smile

**"Zeus and Hera?" I guessed.**

**"Correct," Chiron said.**

**"Their cabins look empty."**

"Like there suppose to be" Hera said. But she'll accept Thalia and Jason, just this once.

**"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two."**

**Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot.**

"Hey we're not mascots" Ares said

**Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?**

**I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three. **

Both Percys and Poseidon smiled "My Cabin" They said

**It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor.**

"It was." Poseidon said

"I have to say, Poseidon cabin is better then Zeus, no offence dad" Past Thalia said

"It's alright I guess"

**I peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"**

**Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, I was glad when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy."**

**Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.**

**Number five was bright red—a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists.**

"I did a good job at painting my cabin" Ares said.

**The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red.**

"I take that very offensive that you'll compare that girl to my awesome children" Ares said

**I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," I observed.**

**"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."**

"The Party Ponies rock!" Hermes, Apollo, and Nico said

"You've seen the Party Ponies, son?" Hades asked

"Yup. The Party Ponies will party hard no matter what's going on" Nico said and winked at Future Percy and Future Thalia

**"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really ..."**

**He smiled down at me.**_**"The**_**Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am."**

**"But, shouldn't you be dead?"**

"This is going to take forever for you to understand, huh?" Athena said

Both Percy pouted but didn't say anything.

**Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about**_**should**_**be. The truth is, I**_**can't**_**be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."**

**I thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. It wouldn't have made my Top Ten Things to Wish For list.**

"Wouldn't be mine, either" Past Thalia said

_I could think of a few things to wish for_ Future Percy thought.

Before Luke can start reading again there was a flash of light in the middle of the table. When it died down a lady was sitting cross leg. She had pink hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a moon shirt with skinny jeans.

When the girl notice everyone staring at her, she looked down to see what she was wearing and notice the pink hair. The lady looked up and yelled out: "Curse you Aphrodite!"

"Hey!"

Future Percy eyes widen, he knows that voice anywhere. He let go of Artemis hand and leaned forward, trying to get a better look at her. "Luna?" He asked

The lady, Luna, turn and smiled at Future Percy, she jumped up and jumped into his arms. The impact was so hard that the chair, that Future Percy was sitting on, fell over.

"Why are you wearing all of this?" Future Percy whisper in her ear

"Apollo thought it be funny if I had a disguise on until everyone knows that you married me" Luna said

Future Percy smiled and hugged her closer "You know, you look good with pink hair" Luna lifted her head and Glared at him

"Aphrodite did it, you tell anyone you're dead" Luna said and got up. Future Percy laughed and got up too. He picked the chair back up and sat back down. He pulled Luna down so she was sitting on his lap.

"Mommy!" Saphira yelled out. She knew that Luna was her mom and that her dad calls her Luna too.

Luna smiled at her "Hello, my dears." She smiled at Zoe.

"Hi, mom" Zoe said and smiled

Luna finally notice Saphira sitting on Lukes lap "I'm pretty sure that you're not from my timeline."

"No but I am your son. I'm from 3 years into the future from your time" Luke said with a smile

"Well I hope you don't act like your father than" Luna said and laughed at Future Percy face.

Then someone cleared their throat. They turn and saw everyone with confused looks.

"Sorry. Everyone this is my wife Luna" Future Percy said

Artemis glared at the girl on Future Percy lap. She was so sure that she was his wife, actually everyone thought that Artemis was his wife but Thalia and Nico they know who Luna really is.

"Apollo already filled me in on what happen in the last few chapters so you can start again Luke" Luna said

Luke smiled at his mom and started to read again

**"Doesn't it ever get boring?"**

**"No, no," he said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."**

**"Why depressing?"**

**Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again.**

**"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."**

Hermes shook his at Chiron.

**The blond girl **

Chiron already said my name why are you still calling me the blonde girl?" Annabeth asked

Past Percy shrugged

**I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.**

"My cabin" Hermes said with a smiled

"My old cabin" Luke said

**When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled.**

Luna laughed "And you still do" Future Percy glared at her. Luna smiled and kissed his cheek, Future Percy soften and smiled at her

**I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek.**

"Very bad pun" Apollo said

**There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book.**

**"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."**

**Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on **_**old. **_**The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it... ?**

"A caduceus" Hermes said

**A caduceus.**

**Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.**

**Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.**

**"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."**

**He galloped away toward the archery range.**

**I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.**

**"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."**

**So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself.**

Everyone laughed but the Percys, they pouted

**There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything.**

**Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."**

**"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.**

**I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined."**

**Everybody groaned.**

All the Gods who has children looked down in guilt.

"Don't worried, in our timeline the Hermes cabin is less crowed" Future Percy said.

Everyone looked conduse but Luke started again before anyone asked

**A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward.**

**"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."**

**The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.**

"_**He also looked like he can charm any lady he wanted. And that he can beat his dad in sword fighting. Real handsome too-"**_ Future Percy cut him off

"Lucas! It doesn't say that. And you can't beat me in sword fighting or charm any girl you want"

"Yes I can watch" Luke looked down at Saphira and in a bad impression of Joey from 'Friends' "How you doing?" Saphira started to giggle.

"That doesn't count. 1, Saphira is 3, she giggles at every thing. And 2 she's your sister" Future Percy said

"So Saphira still a girl right?" Luke asked

Future Percy rolled his eyes, Luke smirked.

**"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing.**

"I was not!" Annabeth defended her self

"Yeah you did. You're doing it now" Past Percy said and Past Thalia laughed when Annabeths blushed deeper

**She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now."**

**"For now?" I asked.**

**"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."**

**I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me. I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag. Just the Minotaur's horn. I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves.**

Hermes pouted "That could've look great on my children wall"

"No it won't" Poseidon said with a glare

**I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets.**

**"How long will I be here?" I asked.**

**"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."**

**"How long will that take?"**

**The campers all laughed.**

The Gods look down again.

**"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."**

**"I've already seen it."**

"**But she's giving you a chance**

"Don't you see? She's giving you a chance to leave" Luna said

"Well sorry that I'm a little slow" Future Percy said

"Yeah a little" Luna said. Future Percy glared at her but Luna only pecked his lips.

Artemis glared hard at her.

**"Come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me.**

**When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."**

**"What?"**

**She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."**

"You never know, Annabeth" Leo said and got a glare from the Jackson family while Annabeth blushed

**"What's your problem?" I was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy—"**

**"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"**

**"To get killed?"**

"To fight a Minotaur, punk" Ares said.

**"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"**

**I shook my head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was**_**the**_**Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."**

**"Yes."**

**"Then there's only one."**

**"Yes."**

**"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? **

"Is that a word?" Nico asked

"To Percy it is" Future Thalia said.

**Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..."**

**"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."**

"That sounds really confusing" Jason said. Leo nod in agreement

**"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."**

**"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them arche types. Eventually, they re-form."**

**I thought about Mrs. Dodds. "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword—"**

**"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."**

"She's still mad at you" Nico said

"Well she has to learn to get over it" Past Percy said.

**"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"**

**"You talk in your sleep."**

Everyone laughed

"You still do that too" Luna said

"Traitor" Future Percy said. Luna laughed

**"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"**

**Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her.**

Everyone looked at Hades.

"What that was only once. He was bad mouthing me anyways" Hades said

"Doesn't mean you can do that to my son" Ares said. Hades rolled his eyes

**"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."**

**"Look, is there anything we**_**can**_**say without it thundering?" I sounded whiny, even to myself, but right then I didn't care. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."**

**I pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent."**

**She stared at me, waiting for me to get it.**

**"My mom is Sally Jackson," I said.**

Both Thalias, Nico, and Annabeth face palm.

"What? I didn't get it" Past Percy said

"But still you should have had a clue on what she was saying" Nico said

**"She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."**

**"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."**

**"He's dead. I never knew him."**

**Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids.**

"I did"

**"Your father's not dead, Percy."**

**"How can you say that? You know him?"**

**"No, of course not."**

**"Then how can you say—"**

**"Because I know**_**you.**_

"That sounds like you stalked him" Piper said

Annabeth blushed, thinking about the time she was outside his window a year ago in her time line.

**You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."**

**"You don't know anything about me."**

**"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."**

**"How—"**

**"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."**

**I tried to swallow my embarrassment. "What does that have to do with anything?"**

**"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek.**

"Mines hardwired for Latin" Jason said

"That's because your Roman" Piper said

"I know I just wanted to say that out loud" Piper rolled her eyes while Leo chuckled

**And the ADHD—you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."**

**"You sound like ... you went through the same thing?"**

**"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."**

"Mmm… Those are good" Apollo said

**"Ambrosia and nectar."**

**"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."**

**A half-blood.**

**I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start.**

**Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"**.

"Clarisse" Everyone who knew who she was said. Ares smiled

**I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.**

Ares frown and glared at the Percys

**"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"**

**"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."**

_**''Erre es korakas!"**_ **Annabeth said, **

"Annabeth!" Athena yelled out

"Sorry mom"

**which I somehow under stood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."**

**"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?"**

**"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."**

**I blinked. "Like ... the war god?"**

**Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"**

**"No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell."**

Ares growled "Watch it, kid" Future Percy only smiled at Ares.

**Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."**

**"Percy."**

**"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."**

**"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.**

**"Stay out of it, wise girl."**

Past Thlia looked surprised "That's were he got the nick name?" Both Past Percy and Annabeth nod

**Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it,**** and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep.**

Poseidon nod but Sally was getting worried.

**I handed Annabeth my minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom.**

Ares smiled

**I was kicking and punching. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron. She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking—as much as I**_**could**_**think with Clarisse ripping my hair out—that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns.**

**Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and I was trying to find the strength I'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there.**

**"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."**

**Her friends snickered.**

**Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers.**

"I was not!"

**Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets. I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't.**

**Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. **

Ares frown. Poseidon and the Percys grinned

**I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me.**

**I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt.**

Everyone laughed but Ares

**The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall.**

**She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her.**

**But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.**

**As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started.**

**The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared.**

Athena glared at me.

**She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock.**

**I looked down and realized I was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around me. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing.**

**I stood up, my legs shaky.**

**Annabeth said, "How did you ..."**

**"I don't know."**

**We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."**

**I probably should have let it go, but I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."**

Everyone cheered for the Percys but Ares who was glaring hard at them

**Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.**

**Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her.**

**"What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"**

**"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."**

"That's the end" Luke said

"So we read Become a God?" Aphrodite asked

"Yup who wants to read?" Luke asked

"I will" Hephaestus said and grabbed the book

**Hope you like it and thank you Guest for the idea. The grammer and spelling might be bad cuz I didn't re read it, sorry**


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy POV **Hephaestus read

**I tried my hardest not to laugh at Nathan expression, it was so priceless.**

Future Percy laughed "It was so funny"

**"WHAT? Why is he a god and not me? I am**_**way**_**better than him." Nathan was getting madder and madder.**

**"Oh, suck it up Nathan and get over it. **

"Yeah you tell him, older me" Past Percy said "Whoa that sounded so weird" Everyone either chuckled or snickered

**Now Chiron I will be leaving the camp for a while for some training. I don't know how long I will be gone but the new immortals campers will be in charge until I return." I said while turning to Chiron. He nodded.**

**"WAIT! WHAT?" I left so I won't have to listen to him brag about how he was better and that he should be god and all that crap. I walk to the beach house to pack up. When we got there Saphira ran to her room to pack. I walked to mine. When I was done I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and tame my hair. I gasp when I saw my eyes, they were sea green, **_**blink**_**, gold, **_**blink**_**, black**_**, blink**_**, red, and again and again but changes randomly. **

Everyone looked at Future Percy more closer and did see his eyes changing colors. Future Percy started to feel uncomfortable and buried his head in Lunas shoulder. She chuckled.

**Okay I get the sea green and the gold but the black and red I have no idea why I have those colors.**

**"We will tell you why you have black and red in your eyes Perseus" A soft voice from my bedroom said. I walked in to see Lady Hestia and a man that looks like he can rule the universe.**

Everyone eyes widen. "Is that…?" Zeus asked

"Yup"

"Who is he? And why do you guys look like your about to pee yourself?" Leo asked but nobody answer him

**"Lady Hestia, what are you doing here?" I smiled at the goddess of hearth**

**"Perseus this is Chaos and I am here because I want to ask you to be my champion. Your eyes are turning red because I am most certain that you will say yes" She smile her warm smile**

Heastia smiled that same warm smile at both Percys

**"I am honored to have patron like you" I smiled at her. I turn to Chaos "And why are you here, Lord Chaos?"**

**"I am here because I want to know if you take my blessing" I was shock that he was evening ask me this.**

"Which I'm still am" Luna rolled her eyes

"You shouldn't be shock, you're a great person, for a man" She laughed at Future Percy expression.

"Last I check you, you don't kill every male that talks to you" Future Percy shot back

"That's because I have too since I'm the Queen"

"And you make a lovely Queen" Future Percy said with a smile

"Your so cheesy" Luna said and pecked his lips.

During the whole thing Artemis was glaring daggers at the two but the Gods were thinking about how Luna use to kill men who talked to her. Aphrodite smiled, that sounded familiar, she glanced at Artemis and her smile widen. _This is going to be fun_

**"Why me? I mean I'm nothing special" I said**

"Your very special" Luna said and kissed his cheeks

**"Perseus, you are very special that's why I want to give you my blessing" I then started to glow black and red. When the glow died down I was a few inches taller, throwing knifes on my shoulder and little ones on both of the side of my legs, there was wings on my back. Blacker then night. "You have most of my powers and you can make the wings go as fast as you can. Now I must leave. Good bye Lady Hestia, Lord Perseus" He made a vortex and disappear in it.**

**"You have some of my powers too. You can control fire, make food appear, and you can turn in to a crane since that is my animal. I hope you have a nice life, Champion." She then hugged me goodbye.**

**I looked in the mirror again and tried to find out how to put away my wings. After about 15 minutes I found out that I just had to think to close them and think to open them. **

"Wow, it took you that long? That would have been my first choose" Nico said

"Well sorry that I'm slow" Future Percy said

"Yea a little" Past Thalia said with a eye roll

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes they might fall out of your head" Past Percy said and both Thalia stuck there tongues out

**I got my bag and went to Saphiras room to see her playing with some of her toys. I smiled**

**"You ready?" I ask She looked up and smiled and nodded. Saphira got up and packed the toys she was playing with but kept her favorite one out so she can hold. I held out my hand "Lets go" She grabbed my hand.**

"It's funny how you don't know that she's your daughter but you act like her father" Demeter said

"I know isn't it _soooo_ cute" Aphrodite cooed

Future Percy just smiled. Saphira is his daughter no matter what.

**We walked out of the house and towards Thalias Tree. We were half way there when Sapira let go of my hand and poke my stomach "Tag your it" She then ran to the tree giggling like crazy. I laughed and ran after her. After awhile I grabbed her by the waist and said "Tag your it" She giggled**

**"Having fun?" I looked up to see a smirking Thaila**

"Hey, hey, I'm mentioned" Future Thalia said

"No, no, we're mention" Past Thalia said

"Yeah, yeah. Same thing"

"No it isn't"

"Yeah it is"

"Don't you think it's weird that your sister is arguing with her future self" Leo asked Jason, watching the 2 daughters of Zeus argue.

"When you put it that way yeah but it's kinda funny too. They can't even agree with themselves" Jason responds and chuckled at his sisters. Leo chuckled when Past Thalia started to get up.

"You think we should stop them" Leo asked, leaning in to whisper in Jasons ear.

Jason shiver from the contact and shook his head "No, I think Lord Apollo and Lord Hermes are making themselves very confortable" Leo looked over at said Gods and chuckled more when he saw them leaning back in there chairs with there feet on the table and they were eating popcorn like they where at the movie theaters.

"Anyways I think, dads going to do that" Jason said when he saw his dad stand up.

"That's enough from you two" Zeus said and the Thalias huffed but sat back down.

Luke shook his head._ They even argue with themselves_

Hephaestus started to read again before another argument starts.

**"Why, yes I am, got a problem with that?" I ask while putting down the little girl.**

**"Not really, just that you won't be smiling anymore once we get back to the Hunt" Saphira frown at her. I looked around**

**"Where's Artemis?" I ask, Then there was a flash of light.**

**"Here" a beautiful voice, which belong to a certain Moon Goddess, said. **

Artemis blushed but tried to hide it by looking down. Luna blushed too but only little so it wasn't visible.

**"Let's go before the hunters starts to worry" I picked up Saphira and Artemis touch both mine and Thailas shoulder. We flashed out of Camp to a clearing filled with tents and little or older girls. "Girls!" Artemis yelled. Everyone stopped what they're doing and went to bow at there goddess and then glared at me.**

"The hunters warmed up to me, finally, but they're still mad about the whole married thing" Future Percy said

"Why would they be mad about that?" Athena asked, her suspicions growing

"Oh you know they're just are" Future Percy tried to cover up but it didn't seem to work.

Athena kept quiet though, she decided that she'll keep listening until another clue comes up.

**"My Lady, why is there a**_**boy**_**here?" One of the hunters ask**

**"Perseus here has became a God****and I have to teach him everything about being a god" Artemis answered.**

**Saphira then started to sob. "Saphira what's wrong?" I ask getting more worried at every sob.**

**"Look at what you did boy. You made her cry" A hunter said and try to take Saphira out of my arms but the little girl yelled "NO!" and tighten her hold on my neck. The hunter eyes widen "What have you done to her" She yelled at me**

**"Nothing " I said "Saphira, what's wrong?" I ask again**

**"Bad dream….Mommy, Daddy….War…..Blood" She sobbed out.**

"So you knew who your real parents, way back then before anyone told you?" Poseidon asked

"Oh, Saphira knew that we were her parents for a long time" Luna said

Saphira blushed and buried her head in Lukes neck who laughed with Zoe.

**"It's okay, just a dream, just a dream" I didn't even notice Saphira was asleep, I need to pay attention more. I rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down. I got an idea a way to calm her down. I put her down and took out her bear . "Mr. Beary doesn't want to see little Saphira cry. He want her to stop so Percy can give her cookie" I smiled when I saw her eyes go wide**

"Awww…"The Goddess cooed. Both Percys blushed and looked down

**"B-blue cookie?" She stutters out still sobbing a little.**

Sally smiled "You make the best blue cookies" Poseidon whisper in her ear.

Sally blushed and Poseidon kissed her cheek. Aphrodite giggled. _It's like a love fest in here. _She thought while looking at all the couples and will be couples. She sighed and put her head on Hephaestus chest since she was sitting on his lap.

**"Maybe if you stop crying" I gave her, her bear which she hugged close to her. She started to jump up and down with a big smile on her face. I close my eyes and thought about my moms homemade blue cookies. I open my eyes to see a cookie in my hands, I gave it to Saphira. I smiled wider at her expression and kiss her forehead. I looked up to see all the girls looking at me like they never seen me before but Artemis. She had a big smile on her face and I smiled back at her. She blushed, I think, and looked away.**

Which she did now.

"Awww… My baby sis has a crush" Apollo said. Artemis blush deeper and glared at her twin.

Luna chuckled, she couldn't wait until they find out.

**I looked back at Saphira "You feel better?" I ask. She smiled and nodded.**

**"Alright hunter, it's almost dinner so clean up and meet around the campfire" Artemis said. "Perseus your tent is behind mine and Saphira can stay in one of the hunters tent" I wanted to argue how I wanted Saphira to stay with me or her but the little girl beat me to it.**

"Why?You don't trust my Hunters?" Artemis asked with a glare

"No of course not but I would rather let her sleep with me or you 'cause I know you better than the Hunter" Future Percy said

Artemis eyed him then looked away.

**"My lady, i-is it okay if I can stay with you?" She ask shly.**

**Artemis looked taken back. She looked at me, I nodded with, probably, pleading in my eye. She looked back at the little girl and smiled "Of course, Saphira. Come along, now" Saphira put her arms up in the air for Artemis to carry her. I was shock, she only lets me hold her but I smiled when I saw Saphira put her head on the Moon Goddess shoulder nibbling on her cookie. I walked beside them still smiling a goofy smile.**

**"What's so funny, Perseus?" Artemis ask me**

**"Nothing, just that Saphira never let's anyone but me to hold her." I smiled at Saphira and ran my hand threw her hair, she was still in the goddess arms. I was glad that she didn't rip my arm off.**

**"She must really trust you then." Artemis said while eyeing my hand so I moved it back to my side.**

Artemis eyed Future Percy again. "What? I respect you and your hatred towards men" Future Percy said

"Don't have to worry about this man anyways. He's pretty great" Luna said and winked at Artemis. Artemis looked confused but looked away from the couple.

**"Yeah" We were finally at the campfire and all the hunters were their already, all still glaring at me. I sat down on a log by Thaila. Saphira jumped out of Artemis arms and sat on my lap, I put my chin on her head.**

**"Okay, everyone Perseus and Saphira is going to be here for awhile so treat them with kind" I smiled "…if you want to" My smiled faded at what Artemis said. All the hunters smirk at me.**_**Oh no, a living hell**_

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Artemis asked with a glare

"Nothing, nothing at all" Future Percy, Luna, and Saphira laughed since they know what's going to happen.

Then Future Percys smile turn to a frown and looked really worried and scared.

"What's wrong Percy?" Luna asked when she notice the frown on her husband face.

Future Percy whisper something in her ear and Lunas eyes widen. "You don't think it'll be in the next chapter do you?" Future Percy nod

"What's going to be in the next chapter?" Hades asked

"Nothing" They both said at the same time

"O…kay. Who wants to read the next chapter of 'Lightening Thief'?" Hephaestus asked

"I will dear" Aphrodite said and grabbed the book.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can't I read the next chapter of 'Lightening Thief' instead?" Aphrodite asked. She really wanted to know who Percy wife was even though his wife's right here but she knew that she was hiding her self under that wig and contacts.

"I think we should since these chapters are shorter then 'Lightening Thief'" Athena said. She thought Percys wife was Artemis but once she saw Luna she had doubts but when Luna mention the Hunters Athena knew that she wasn't wrong on who the wife is but keep quiet.

Future Percy and Luna looked worried. They knew what was in this chapter and was not ready for all the yelling.

Saphira giggled she also knows what's in this chapter and she couldn't wait.

Everybody else just shrugged and Aphrodite grabbed the other book and started to read.

**Artemis POV**

**After dinner I saw Saphira saying good night to Percy. Such a beautiful smart child. When they hugged I couldn't help but smile, I don't know why but seeing them together just made me happy. I frown then thinking that Perseus has to stay with us forever. **

"Hey, I'm not that bad" Future Percy said

"Whatever floats your boat" Future Thalia said and smirked at Future Percy. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

**I know it's not forever but teaching him archery is going to take him forever to learn. I smiled when I saw Saphira coming towards me.**

**"Ready for bed?" I ask while picking her up and walking to my tent.**

**"Yup, yup" She smiled. I helped her in to her nightgown, I was about to flash in a another mattress when I saw Saphira knocked out on my bed. I sighed but got in beside her, she cuddle up to me so I put my arms around her waist. **

Both Percys smiled. Past Percy liked the thought of Artemis holding his daughter like that even if he does have a wife. Future Percy smiled because he also like the picture of Artemis hold Saphira or Zoe like that, he even has a photo of them like that in his wallet.

Aphrodite smiled when she felt the love from Both Percys. Before anyone can asked her she started to read again.

**Maybe I might adopt a beautiful young girl like this one so I won't have to break my vow. I sighed again and fell fast asleep. Normally Gods/Goddess don't have dreams but tonight I had one.**

_***Dream State***_

_**I was sleeping on a bed with silver sheets when a little girl, about 5 years old, ran in and jumped on dream me.**_

_**"Mommy, mommy get up its daddys birthday. **_

Artemis eyes were wide, everybody else just looked shocked.

"S-so you get married and have a baby?" Apollo asked, he didn't look too happy about that.

"No, no. This was just a dream, it doesn't mean it'll happen." Artemis said but she didn't even convince her self.

"But you still dreamed about it" Zeus said

"Yeah and?" Artemis asked and glared at her father. He wisely said nothing.

Aphrodite started again, wanting to know about this dream.

_**Come on" The little girl, who sounded like Saphira, got up and ran out of the room. Dream me laughed and got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. When I saw the little girl more clearly I saw that it was Saphira but a little older.**_

"Okay, you have a dream about getting married and Saphira is your daughter, that doesn't sound weird to you at all?" Hermes asked

"It's just a dream!" Artemis yelled out. She glared at Aphrodite and the Love Goddess got the hint and started again.

_**"Come and help me with daddys breakfast" Dream me said**_

_**"Okay" Dream Saphira said while jumping up and down. Dream me got out a bowl, pancake powder, toaster, pan, the eggs, and the bread. Dream me plugged in th toaster and dream Saphira put 2 breads in it. Dream me started to cook the pancakes, dream me was about to put the pancake dough on the pan when dream Saphira poured some blue die in the dough. Dream me laughed. After everything was done dream me and Saphira walked back to the room were I woke up in. Dream Saphira ran in and jumped on a figured who made a 'oof' sound. Dream me laughed and set the try of food on the figures lap and said "Happy birthday P-"**_

"Dammit, so close to knowing who was your dream husband" Apollo said

Future Percy smiled, he remember that dream and he was glad it came true. He kissed his wife cheek and tighten his hold on her.

_***Dream State***_

**I woke up to crying sounds. I turn my head to see Saphira crying her eyes out, I hugged her close to me and said sothing words. When she finally stopped crying I ask "Saphira, what's wrong?"**

**"Bad dream... Same one..." She gasp out**

"If it was the same one does that mean that there's going to be another war?" Past Thalia asked

"No I think it was one of the past wars" Future Percy said

**"You want to go with Perseus?" I ask. **

Future Percy and Luna bit there lips and Saphira giggled. Everyone looked at her funny, wondering why she's giggling, Saphira just shook her head and buried it in Lukes neck.

**She nodded. I picked her up and walked up to Perseus tent. I went in and walked up to him and saw that he had a big smile on his face and was mumbling "Birthday... Blue pancakes... Baby girl... Luna"**

Everyone looked at him. "What? It was a good dream but _someone_ just had to wake me up" Future Percy said and Luna blushed

"Sorry" She mumbled.

"It's alright, the dream came true" Future Percy whisper in her ear.

They didn't notice the glare Artemis gave them.

**I was shocked 'cause it kinda sounded like my dream. I shook it off and started shaking him awake.**

**"Perseus, wake up" I said. I was slapping him now. Then I had an idea but I don't know where it came from. I bend down so my lips were by his ear and said "Percy, I made blue cookies" I stood up.**

Both Percys blushed while everyone else laughed

"I still have to say that when he doesn't wake up" Luna said. Nobody but Athena caught the 'I still', she started to plan on how to remove that pink wig.

**Percys eyes shot open and sat up. "Where, where?" He said while looking around**

**"No where but I got something sweeter" I said. Percy turn to me and smile when he saw Saphira in my arms. I set her down beside him. "Hey, baby girl" He said**

"Aww…" The Goddess cooed.

"Such a good father" Hera said and Future Percy kids nod.

**"Hi, hi" Saphira said snuggling closer to Perseus. I smiled and was about to leave when I felt a little hand grabbed my wrist, I turn to see Saphira looking at me with her puppy dog eyes "Can you stay?" I was shock, I look at Perseus he had shock and, was that, alittle hope in his eyes.**

Both Percy blushed and looked down.

"Like that'll happen" Apollo said

**I looked back at Saphira. Dang I can't say no to those eyes. **

"The eyes of doom" Luke said. Saphira glared up at him and stuck her tongue out.

**I smiled down at her and nodded, they both scooted over alittle so I can have some room. I turn to face Saphira to see her fast asleep on Perseus shoulder and holding my arm close to her like a teddy bear. **

"She gets that from her dad" Luna said

"Hey, I don't well okay maybe I do but still" Future Percy said

**I looked up to meet sea-green, no gold, no red, no wait black, no- wait red and black?**

**"Why are your eyes red and black" I whisper/ask**

**"Barely notice" He chuckled. I glared at him "Don't get mad, I was just messing" I rolled my eyes "Hesita and Chaos came while I was packing. Hesita ask me to be her champion, I accept and Choas gave me his blessing, I think I have most of his powers I haven't tried them yet" He finally answer**

"Did you ever tried them yet?" Leo asked

Luna snorted "Almost ruined the house" Future Percy bludhed and buried his head in Lunas pink hair. He frown when he couldn't spell the of forest he came to love. He sighed and went back to listen to Aphrodite

**I was shock and suprise but I cover it up with a glare. He shifted alittle so he won't wake up Saphira and put both of his arms around her waist. I growled a little so he knows not to do anything stupid, he just laughed and said "Don't worry, I rather die then hurt my-I mean this baby girl" I raised my eyebrow when I caught him about to say 'my baby girl'.**

"'Cause she is my baby girl" Future Percy said and smiled at Saphira "And you are too" He smiled at Zoe.

"You better stop right there" Luke said

Future Percy chuckled "What? You don't want my love, _baby boy_"

"1st I'm not a baby and 2nd no thanks"

"Ah… that's right, you're a mamas boy" Future Percy laughed at Lukes red face.

Luna gave Luke a kiss on the cheek "Mom!" Luke yelled out and started to wipe his cheek.

"And he gets his love for his mom from you" Luna said.

Future Percy shrugged like it was no big deal.

**"You really do care about her." I said more of a statement then a question.**

**"Yeah, yeah I do. Sometimes I even think of her as a daughter, making sure nobody hurts her" He started to stroke her hair and kiss her forehead.**

**"Promise?" I didn't know why I ask but I just felt really protected of this little girl.**

**"I promise on a stack of pinkys"****I giggled but then stopped with wide eyes. I**_**never**_**giggle. **

"I was surprise that I didn't get to laugh" Future Percy said. Artemis glared at him while everyone else had wide eyes

**"Did you just-" Perseus said with wide eyes too.**

**"Don't ever speak of it" I said with a glare.**

**"Okay, okay" he smiled then close his eyes.**

**"One more thing, we will never speak of this night got it?" I said giving him another glare even though his eyes are close.**

**"Whatever you say...Luna" I froze at what he called me. I remember what he mumble before I woke him up. I looked at him of he was deep asleep. I rolled my eyes,**_**boys**_**. But smiled and kiss Saphiras head. I fell in a dreamless sleep.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why did you call Artemis Luna?" Apollo asked.

Before anyone can answer Athena ripped the pink wig off of Luna to revel auburn hair. Everyone had wide eyes and open mouths but Future Percy. He smiled and buried his head into her hair and breathed in the forest.

Luna took out her contacts "Yes I'm Artemis from the future and married Percy." Luna said **(I'm still going to call her that)**

Before anyone can say anything there was a flash of light when the light died down. Annabeth was gone but was replace by a older Annabeth.

The older Annabeth looked around until her eyes landed on Future Percy, she didn't even notice Luna in his lap.

"Percy…" she said

**I no you guys been waiting for this chap and im srry. I going to be updting this story slower then normaly cuz i have band this week an next. Srry. Hope u like this chap and srry for grammer or spelling mistakes. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Percy…" Annabeth said.

Future Percy sighed and looked up at the ceailing and started to mumble "Why Fates, why would you do this to me?" Everyone heard but Annabeth, she wasn't paying attention, she finally noticed Luna.

I know that Percy lost his memories but did he really had to get another girlfriend. Annabeth thought and bowed to the other gods then turn back to Future Percy.

"Do you remember me?" She asked and everyone looked at her like she was the crazies person they ever seen, even her mother. But Annabeth had her full attention on Future Percy.

Future Percy raised an eyebrow and nodded. Annabeths eyes narrowed, "Do you remember everything?"

Now both of Future Percys eyebrows rose and he nodded again. Annabeth full on glared at Future Percy, "Then why the hell is there someone on your lap?"

Before Future Percy could answer, Athena spoke up, "What was the last thing you remember, daughter?" You could tell Athena was stuggling to say daughter.

Annabeths eyes soften and she smiled a sad smiled at her mother, "The last thing I remember I was landing at Camp Jupitar"

"Ohh… now I know why she's asking all thoughs questions. During her time I forgot everything and was at the Roman camp." Future Percy said, "And I won't say anything about it 'till we get to the book, if there is one." He finished when he saw everyone open there mouths.

"That still doesn't answer why she's on your lap" Annabeth said and glared at Luna, not looking good enough to notice it was future Artemis.

"Luna is on my lap because she's my wife from the future." Future Percy answered like it was no big deal.

Annabeths eyes widen "What!? Did you break up with me to marry a slut?"

Future Percy glared at her.

"Annabeth! That's my mom your talking about" Luke said with a harsh glare.

Annabeth was surprise that Luke was here and had a little girl, who was glaring at her too, sitting in his lap.

Annabeth open her mouth to say something but Zeus spoke up.

"Before we get into anything else, what's this I hear about my daughter marrying a sea spawn" Zeus said and glared at Future Percy.

"How about we all go back into the Throne Room and read one more chapter of Become a God and then Lightening Thief, okay?" Hera said. Everyone agreed and went back to the Throne Room.

The Jackson family sat on one couch. Leo, Jason, Piper, both Thalia's, Percy, Annabeth and Nico sat on the other. Annabeth was glaring at the happy family on the other couch while Past Artemis was thinking how funny it wad that she was jealous of herself.

"I'll read" Sally said from her look alike throne, next to Poseidon. She picked up the book and cleared her throat.

**Percy POV**

When I woke up there was a bush of curly dark hair in my face and the figures head was my chest, my arms around her waist. I tried to remember what happen last night but I just remember Saphira was lying between me and Artemis -wait where was Saphira and if she isn't here that mean this must be Artemis. My heart were doing jumping jacks and I was smiling like a fool.

"Awwwwww" Aphrodite cooed.

Both Artemis and both Percy's blushed while Annabeth glared at them.

**I got up, slowly I didn't want to wake up the goddess, and put on a blue shirt and cargo shorts**.

"You changed in front of my daughter!" Zeus fumed.

"Ummm, uhhhhh" Future Percy blush deep red.

Sally took pity on her son and started to read again.

**Once I walked outside I tripped over a rope and landed in mud that smelled alot like... of course it's crap. I groan and got up and started to walk toward the river to get clean up. I was half way there when all of sudden I was upside down with a rope on my ankle making me hang like a wild animal. **

Everyone laughed at that mental picture, even Percy's mom and dad. Both Percy's blushed deep red.

"It's okay dad, the hunters doesn't pull tricks on you anymore." Zoe said

"That's because they know that Artemis won't be happy if they do that" Future Percy said

"I think it'll be funny. Maybe I should let them." Luna said and smiled at her husband horrified face.

**Then 16 girls came from behind a tree, in a bush, and on top of trees laughing their little hunters butt.**

**"Ha ha. Now let me down" I said**

**"Why should we,_ boy"_ A hunter snapp**

**"Because I neeed to clean my face" I said feeling blood going to my face**

**"Umm..." Thaila said, coming up to me and pretend to be thinking "Naaa... Come on girls it's almost breakfast" Thaila gave me a 'sweet' smile and left. I sighed and tried to untangle my self but no luck. I sighed again.**

**_Remember Perseus, you can use fire" _Someone, I think Hestia, said in my head**

Hestia smiled at her champion "I'm glad that I got to help you"

Past Percy smiled at the goddess, honered that he got her blessing.

Future Percy also smiled at her and said "I'm glad that I'm your champion"

**I summon fire like I summon water to burn the ropes, I was about to hit the ground when I though to open my wings, which open to keep me from cracking my head open. I close my wings and held on to the trunk of the tree to keep me balance while everything was spinning. After I was good and balance I walked to lake to clean my face. Then walk back to have some breakfast. I found Saphira looking all over the camp site like she lost something. I walked over to her.**

**"Looking for something?" I ask giving her a morning hug**

**"Yeah, I can't find my teddy bear" Saphira said**

**" Let me help you" I picked her up and looked around camp while the hunters were eyeing me. We went in my tent to see Artemis wasn't there but dad was with Saphiras bear.**

"At least she's out of the room" Zeus said.

"Father, you have to understand that Percy and I will be getting married" Luna said. Zeus grunted

**"Teddy!" Saphira jumped out of my arms and tried to grab the bear but dad wouldn't let her so she started to pouted**

"Poseidon!" All the females in the room yelled out while his brothers snickered at him.  
**  
"Come on, dad. Give her bear back" I said with a frrown**

**"Don't worry, son, I will but I have a gift for this little girl" Saphira had a huge smile on her face which made me smile big. Dad pulled out a collar that had a bow and a trident in the middle and a arrow going through them. He put the collar on the bears neck. Then there was a bright light, when it died down there in his hands was a baby bear that use to be Saphiras teddy bear. "If you keep this collar on he will come to life" Dad said**

Everyone looked down at the bear on the couch by Saphira and notice the collar.

Sally smiled up at the Sea God "That was very nice of you"

Poseidon smiled down at her.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Saphira scream real loud with happieness and held the bear close to her which responed but hugging her back.**

**"Well I have to go. Have fun with your new friend. Bye, son, Saphira" Then he flashed out.**

**"Come on, Saphira. It's breakfast time" I smiled. She put down her bear and said:**

**"Come on, Snow." And then she walked out with the bear, Snow, and me right behind her.**

**When we got to the camp fire, everyone was there waiting for us. "Sorry but my dad visit me and gave Saphira gift" Saphira nod with a big smile and sat on my lap with Snow on hers. "So, what's for breakfast?" I ask. Looking at the beautiful goddess.**

Both Percy's and Artemis's blushed while everyone, but Annabeth, smiled or chuckled.

**"Fish" **

Poseidon, both Percy's, and all of his kids but Zoe paled at the thought of eating fish. Both Artemis's snickered at their husband.

**I**** paled just thinking about eatting fish. Saphira was pale too, like she was ****thinking the same thing as I was thinking.**

**"Ummm... That's it?" I ask**

**"Yea, have a problem with that?" Artemis smirk**

**I was going to say something stupid**

"At least you know that you say stupid things" Thalia said

Both Percy's glared at her.

"At least he doesn't say that you were hot when he first met you, right Leo?" Piper said with a smirked

Leo blushed "I didn't say that" he mumbled

"Yea you did, you just didn't tell her when she was around" Jason said and smiled but you can see the hint of jealous.

"Okay, that was once, when I was into raven haired girls. Now a days I'm into blondes." Leo said with a side grin, looking Jason up and down. Jason blushed.

All the Gods, but The Big Three, gave Leo a thumbs up or a nod. The Goddesses only shook there heads with little grins on there faces. Zeus, though, looked anger and was about to yell at the fire user when Sally started to read again, not wanting a argument coming out.

**but I then remember I could summon food. I smiled and said "No not at all. Saphire, what would you like to eat?" I ask looking down at her**

**"Blue walffes, blue walffes" She cheered while Snow gave a happy 'rawr'. I close my eyes and summon 2 plates of blue walffes. At first nothing happen so everyone laugh but stop when they smelled the sweet smell of walffues that appear in my hand. I looked up to see everyone almost drooling so I smiled and close my eyes and summon everyone else the same thing. They looked at me with suprise, I just smiled and ate my breakfast. Thaila then took a hesitating bite and her eyes went wide, I laughed and Saphira giggled at her expression**

**"Oh my gods..." Thaila gasp out "How... How..." She couldn't finish**

**I laughed again "Hestia ask me to be her champion and I accept."**

**When everyone tried them they all gasp and stuff there face like they haven't ate in a long time. After a while Artemis said:**

**"Perseus, today I'm gonna teach how to teleport and how to use your new powers. Tomorrow I'll be teaching you archery" she smirk**

**"Why, I'm horrible at archy, I'll never know how to use a bow n arrow, it's way to hard" I whine.**

"I am still trying to teach him. I think Chiron got hit about 5 times" Luna said

"I said I was sorry" Future Percy said but nobody heard him since they were all laughing.

**"No it isn't. It's really fun" Saphira said with a big smile**

**"You good at archery?" Phoebe ask**

**I snorted "Good, as in she can shoot an arrow in the middle or good, as in she can beat the whole Apollo cabin barely trying" Saphira blush. Everyone else looked impress.**

Saphira blushed when everyone looked at her. Apollo smiled.

"At least we know that she didn't get her talents from her dad" Athena said. Both Percy's stuck their tongues out at her.

**"She'll make a great hunter" Thaila said. I got worried I mean I wouldn't mind letting her in the hunt so no boys would hurt her but that mean I won't get to see her any more. Okay not anymore but I won't see her alot. So I gave a weak smile and said:**

**"Yeah, she will" Artemis seem to know what I'm thinking because she said:**

**"Saphira still has 7 years untill she's 10 so let her think it through"**

**I gave her a 'thank you' smile **

"I was so relieve that you said that, that I almost hugged you" Future Percy said to Luna who smiled. Annabeth glared at the couple

**"I-I don't r-really want to join" Saphira stutter out**

**"Why not? The hunt is so much fun, and stupid boys won't annoy you" A hunter, I think her name is Sara, said giving me a glare.**

**"I don't want to leave Percy" She put her arms around my neck, I kiss her cheek.**

**"Come on, Percy. Time for your training." Artemis said with a smile, which I thought looked beautiful on her.**

"Nice change of subjected" Hermes said with a smile and nod

**"Okay, Saphira you coming?" I ask letting go of her**

**"No. I'm gonna play with Snow" She said while petting her new buddy.**

**"Okay" I picked her up and set her down next to me so I can get up. Artemis and I walked to a clearing and the first thing she saids is:**

**"Give me 20"**

"That was a very hard day" Future PErcy said with a shudder. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Okay we read a chapter, what does have to do with Percy marring a whore?" Annabeth said with a glare

"Really? You still haven't figured it out? Are you that thick? That 'whore' is Artemis and if you shut up and listen you might see why I love her." Future Percy said with a glare

"I'll read, if the argument is over" Hades said and took the book from Sally.

**I am soooooooo srry that I took so long! but I hope you like this chapter and there might be grammar problems just saying. PLEASE SEE THE POLL I'M GOING TO PUT UP TO SEE OF I SHOULD CONTINUE LIGHTNING THEIF OR START THE BOOK TITANS CRUISE. I WILL RE-WRITE THIS STORIE AND INSTEAD OF LIGHTING THEIF ITS GOING TO BE TITANS CRUISE BUT ONLY IF YOU WANT TO. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
